Sur un air de chanson, mon amour
by lilywen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d’un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie… Slash BW/HP, et sous entendu tout au long de l'histoire, une ancienne liaison entre Drago et Harry. Drame romantique.
1. Chapter 1: La valse du danseur de lune

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi… BLA !!! BLA !!!! BLA !!!!! Parce qu'il y en a encore qui l'ignore, non sérieusement ???? Tout est à la très talentueuse J. K. R…

Par contre, PAUVRES DE VOUS !!! L'intrigue de cette fiction est malheureusement de moi !!!!

**Je tiens à signaler qu'il s'agit d'une Song-Fic, j'ai donc inséré des textes qui ne sont pas de moi, mais de plusieurs auteurs - interprètes très talentueux, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas d'avoir quelque peu détourné les paroles de leurs chansons… **

**Avertissement** :

Cette fiction comportera **11 chapitres**, il s'agit d'un **drame romantique**, vous voilà prévenu !!!!

Et bien sûr, je vous précise que cette histoire est un **SLASH** : Relation homosexuelle… Il s'agit d'un couple un peu différent pour moi qui est l'habitude d'écrire des **Drarry**… Cette fois, c'est **Bill Weasley** **qui s'éprend de mon beau brun adoré… **mais il est sous-entendu tout au long de cette fic une ancienne relation qui unissait les deux amours de ma vie, un jeune homme magnifique prénommé Harry (Potter…) et les yeux gris couleur d'orage de mon serpentard préféré, Drago (Malefoy…)

**Les POV alterneront entre Harry et Bill.**

Alors si de belles histoires d'amour entre hommes vous rebute (je vous plains sincèrement) MAIS Ne me continuez pas !!! Vous voilà prévenus !!!

_Cette histoire est née d'un voyage en voiture avec mon bébé, ma petite sœur à qui je dédicace cette fiction… Nous écoutions une chanson du groupe Kaolin et nous avons ri en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent slash (« Club 35 »… qui me servira pour mon chapitre 3…) et de fil en aiguille, j'ai sélectionné onze chansons qui me plaisent et me touchent particulièrement et je les ai organisées, comme s'il s'agissait de l'histoire d'un couple…_

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chansons, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 1 : La valse du danseur de lune**

**(Chanson d'Amélie-les–crayons)**

**POV Harry**

_C'est la valse du danseur de lune_

_Qui s'est pris les pieds dans la brume_

_N'a pas vu l'aurore arriver_

_Et personne n'a remarqué_

_Il s'est accroché aux jupons du ciel_

_En a déchiré la dentelle_

_Il est tombé sur un drap de dune_

_Emportant dans sa chute le rideau de brume_

_Y a plus de danseur de lune_

_Il est mort dans un linceul de brumes_

_Le ciel est presque nu_

_Mais personne n'a rien vu_

Mon amour, mon bel ange blond de la nuit, mon danseur sous le clair de cette nuit bien trop sombre, caché par ses brumes, mon danseur de lune… Il est mort, ce soir, il est mort, seulement devant moi… Personne n'a rien vu, il est mort juste devant moi, pour moi… Les autres n'étaient pas là pour l'aider, pour m'aider quand il me sauvait des sorts lancés par Voldemort. Quand il est tombé, tout me semblait être un ralenti interminable, insoutenable. Pourquoi le prenait-il, lui, plus que tout autre, lui, et pas moi ? Je ne voulais pas vivre sans ses perles grises pour me narguer, pour me charmer, pour m'aimer… Il n'allait jamais toucher le sol, même en cet instant dramatique, j'admirais encore la grâce aristocratique de ses mouvements, de ses gestes quand il s'interposait, pour me protéger de cet éclair, de ce rayon lumineux… Un danseur, un magnifique corps mu par une musique que seul mon cœur pouvait entendre et comprendre… Son beau visage diaphane s'illuminait lorsqu'il reçut le sortilège de la mort, la nuit s'était si brutalement éclairée et je n'avais vu que ses deux iris gris qui me regardaient alors que sa vie le quittait. A jamais, il emportait avec lui, les brumes qui m'empêchaient d'agir devant ce serpent. Et il ne verrait jamais arriver l'aurore après cette si terrible nuit, je le perdais, à tout jamais. Il est mort dans ses brumes, dans ses râles atroces des détraqueurs, glissant autour de nous, il est mort pour moi, devant moi et seul. Mon amour a emporté les brumes me permettant de vaincre enfin Voldemort… Détruit, chassés de nos vies, de ma vie, le Mal et mon ange de la nuit… Mon danseur de lune n'est plus et personne n'a rien vu… Drago est mort…

_Toutes les étoiles avaient prédit_

_Que cet amoureux transis_

_Un certain petit jour_

_En tomberait d'amour_

_Mais lui jouait les funambules_

_Avec les rayons de sa lune_

_Il savait qu'un jour le soleil_

_Viendrait le tuer en duel_

Et qui l'aurait dit ?

Quelles étoiles, quelles prophéties

Auraient un jour prédit

Que je l'aimerais plus que ma propre vie ?

Si rapidement, en fait, il avait envahi mes pensées, mes rêves, mon cœur brisé mais il ne m'aimerait jamais. Jamais, il ne me ferait l'amour, jamais je ne m'enivrais de son odeur, de sa douce chaleur, blotti tendrement dans ses bras, jamais, je ne pourrais passer inlassablement mes doigts tremblant dans ses cheveux dorés et soyeux, mon funambule, mon danseur de lune… Amoureux transi, devant lui, mon meilleur ennemi pour toujours, je l'aimais et il ne le savait pas, il ne le saurait jamais et je m'en voulais. A jamais, je vivrais avec trop de regrets pour espérer… C'est trop tard, Harry… Je me l'étais pourtant juré, une fois ce combat passé, je lui aurais dit la vérité, ce que je ressentais depuis ces si longs mois que nous avions passés l'un à côté de l'autre, à lutter pour l'ordre du Phénix, à détruire les horcruxes pour enfin tuer son Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Cet amoureux transit, c'était moi mais toi, tu ne le voyais pas, tu ne le comprenais pas et tu étais mort pour moi… Je ne sais même pas comment est-ce arrivé ? Dans une autre vie, désormais, car cette vie sans lui n'était plus vraiment _MA_ vie…

J'ai un jour vu ses cheveux blonds d'ange déchu, dans le parc de Poudlard, lors de notre septième année. Au début du mois de septembre, je crois, cela faisait à peine deux semaines que ce simulacre de rentrée ordinaire avait eu lieu… Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la nuit où il avait permis l'intrusion des mangemorts dans notre si belle école de sorcellerie, ma seule et unique maison. Albus Dumbledore, celui qui me protégeait comme si j'étais son petit-fils, était mort devant mes yeux, sans que je puisse même bouger, lutter, sans doute par sa faute… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait, devant moi, abaissé sa baguette, il n'avait pas pu, mais pas par lâcheté… Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas, que ce choix-là n'était pas le sien mais celui de sa famille, qu'il était parvenu à cette extrémité dramatique qu'en raison de cette pression qu'on lui avait mis sur les épaules après la capture de son père au ministère un an plus tôt… Quand je l'avais revu après cet été interminable où j'étais devenu enfin un sorcier majeur, gardien du secret et chef du Phénix, il faisait nuit dans le parc de Poudlard et contrairement à aujourd'hui, le ciel était entièrement dégagé. Pas un nuage n'osait s'interposer entre la lune et ce magnifique ange blond, aux mouvements si graciles, qui tel un danseur avançait vers le lac noir. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas vraiment le sol, non il flottait à quelques centimètres de cette terre, bien trop terne pour le porter, lui, le danseur de lune… Cette image restera à jamais gravé dans mon âme, jusqu'au jour de ma mort, je reverrais cette gracieuse silhouette marcher la tête haute vers un but à atteindre que lui seul pouvait voir. Moi, je l'observais, caché dans la tour d'astronomie, totalement hypnotisé, à jamais différent.

Il était finalement revenu, nous l'attendions déjà depuis quelques jours car la vérité avait fini par éclater et le petit protégé de notre professeur de Potions n'avait plus d'autre choix. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux recherchés par les Mangemorts qui avaient maintenant découvert la trahison de Rogue. Non Severus, le professeur que je maudissais depuis cette terrible nuit de juin, n'avait pas lancé le sortilège de la mort, ou du moins, il ne l'avait pas fait pour satisfaire les desideratas de son foutu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non, il avait noblement obéi à un vieillard qu'il considérait comme son père et qui l'avait imploré de le tuer pour me protéger, pour protéger le danseur de lune. Rogue était revenu quelques jours après l'enterrement de Dumbeldore avec la preuve de son innocence, un parchemin écrit de la main du vieux directeur de Poudlard. Albus avait organisé cette mise en scène pendant notre sixième année d'étude. Si l'éventualité se présentait malheureusement un jour, Severus devait le tuer puis protéger Drago du Seigneur des Ténèbres en le cachant des autres mangemorts, pour qu'il ne reçoive jamais cette infâmante marque sur son poignet si parfait, si pâle et Severus avait respecté scrupuleusement les volontés d'Albus. Il était resté un espion pour l'ordre, risquant sa vie, apportant les informations sur les stratagèmes du Serpent visant à m'atteindre mais il avait été démasqué, il avait dû fuir, emmenant avec lui dans sa fuite mon ange blond. Drago était revenu dans nos vies, dans ma vie et mon meilleur ennemi avait tellement changé en l'espace de ces quelques semaines, seul, caché dans cette mansarde misérable de l'allée des embrumes, il avait réalisé, il avait compris qu'il s'était tellement trompé, qu'il ne devait pas agir comme son salopard de père, toujours enfermé à Azkaban…

Mais ce rayon de soleil, cette lumière verte l'avait atteint en plein cœur, il avait reçu le sortilège de la mort à ma place et s'était écroulé à mes pieds, entraînant dans sa chute les brumes qui m'entouraient. Je m'étais réveillé, brusquement, sorti de cet état comateux dans lequel je me trouvais systématiquement plongé quand les détraqueurs me frôlaient. Je l'avais vu, ses yeux gris, si expressifs, colériques, hautains et impertinents n'exprimeraient plus rien désormais. Mon danseur de lune était mort dans ce duel…

_Y a plus de danseur de lune_

_Il est mort dans un linceul de brume_

_Le ciel est presque nu_

_Et vous n'avez rien vu_

_D'après vous c'est un fait divers_

_Qui ne mérite pas de prières_

_Vous vous trompez_

_Vous vous trompez…_

Mais personne n'était là, et vous n'avez pas vu, comment mon bel ange s'est sacrifié pour me sauver… Comment il m'a repoussé pour tomber sur ce douloureux Avada… Tous, tous les membres de l'ordre, vous combattiez tous ! Des duels s'étaient organisés tout autour de l'école, disséminés au quatre coins du parc où j'avais eu mes plus beaux souvenirs d'adolescent… Maintenant cette herbe serait à jamais tâchée du sang de cette si terrible nuit… Remus, tu luttais de toutes tes forces avec Bill contre Greyback qui, déchaîné, s'en était pris à la pauvre Luna. Ron et Hermione repoussaient bravement Mac Nair, Crabble et Goyle Senior, même toi Neville, tu hurlais toute ta haine contre Bellatrix… Charlie et Monsieur Weasley avaient stupéfixé ce salopard de rat… Moi, j'étais pétrifié par ces voix de morts, par les cris de ma mère suppliant Voldemort de m'épargner alors que je n'étais qu'un nourrisson… Il y avait des milliers de détraqueurs qui flottaient autour de moi, tu ne pouvais pas combattre loyalement contre moi, espèce de sale Serpent ! Non, tu avais fait en sorte que je sois faible avant même que l'on commence et je n'y arrivais plus, j'étais épuisé, vidé de toutes mes forces… Plus de bonheur en moi, rien que ce vide sidérant, en fait, il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite lueur d'espoir qui empêchait les détraqueurs de m'anéantir, je devais lui dire la vérité dès que ce combat serait terminé, je lui avouerais que je l'aimais et il me ferait l'amour, il m'aimerait autant que je l'aimais, mon danseur de lune. Mais cet avada l'avait tué et vous n'avez rien vu. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait ensuite. Je sais juste que chaque cellule de mon âme, de mon corps et de mon cœur hurlait de désespoir, de rage et de colère… Ma magie sortait de mon être, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je voulais te tuer comme tu avais tué mon amour… Je m'étais écroulé finalement lorsque j'avais vu tes yeux rouges vides de toute vie…

Je m'étais réveillé deux jours plus tard, vous étiez tous à mes côtés, me soutenant du mieux que vous pouviez… et j'avais eu droit à une liste des victimes de cette nuit… Du côté des ténèbres, Greyback avait rejoint son si précieux Serpent, comme Mac Nair… Les autres étaient déjà à moisir à Azkaban… Le ministère ne s'embarrassait de procès en bonne et due forme. Et puis, l'ordre avait eu aussi des pertes tragiques, Luna était morte hier des blessures infligées par Greyback, Neville était encore à Sainte Magnouste entre la vie et la mort… Et puis, il était mort, Malefoy était mort…

Je ne te comprenais pas Ron, je sais que tu avais bien des fois été vexé par mon ange blond, mon danseur de lune mais il avait choisi notre camp, au point de se sacrifier pour me sauver… Il m'avait sauvé la vie, même si j'aurais préféré mourir que de voir une seule seconde ses beaux yeux gris vide. Vous sembliez tous nier sa grandeur car il avait toujours été si prétentieux, si arrogant, si moqueur… Prétextant toujours être supérieur aux Sang-de-bourbe… Lui, issu de la plus noble et pure famille de sorciers… Je savais pour avoir passé du temps avec lui lors de cette septième année, qu'il ne pensait pas un seul mot de toutes ses théories scabreuses, non, il adorait juste te voir prendre cette petite teinte rouge cramoisie de colère, il jubilait de voir que tu fulminais contre lui… Il me l'avait avoué la nuit de noël, c'est cette nuit-là que je me suis dit que j'étais irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de mon danseur de lune… Il m'avait sauvé, il était tombé et je l'aimais… Ron n'était pas seul d'ailleurs à nier son rôle décisif dans ce combat, la gazette du sorcier avait été plus que froide pour narrer ses efforts au service du Phénix, on ne retenait de lui que son nom qui, par son père, restait à jamais lié avec celui de Voldemort. Il n'était que quelques lignes de faits divers au milieu de cette Une animée magiquement qui annonçait la fin de cette guerre.

_Adieu p'tit danseur de lune_

_Qu'est mort d'être maladroit_

_Qu'a laissé venir la brume_

_Cette valse là est pour toi…_

Adieu mon danseur de lune ! Je sais que vous n'étiez pas d'accord, mais je m'étais tout de même levé de mon lit pour venir lui dire Adieu à son enterrement… Je me sentais si vide maintenant que tu n'étais plus là, mon bel ange de la lune… Je disais également adieu à ma vie, je partais loin d'ici, loin de tous… Pour combien de temps, je l'ignore encore…

NDA : Cette chanson « **La valse du danseur de lune** » est ma chanson française préférée sans aucune hésitation, je la trouve d'une poésie exceptionnelle… d'où mon choix pour ce premier chapitre…

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 : Partons vite

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

Harry a quitté son monde, ses amis après avoir vaincu Voldemort, désespéré d'avoir perdu son danseur de lune…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 2 : Partons vite**

**(Chanson de Kaolin)**

**POV Bill**

_Allez danse, danse, viens dans mes bras  
Allez tourne, tourne, reste avec moi_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de secondes, de minutes je t'observe, peut-être déjà des heures. Tu restes là, l'air ailleurs, perdu dans tes pensées bien trop lointaines. Tes magnifiques yeux verts trop brillants et expressifs pour mon salut fixent la piste de danse qu'on rejoint mon cher frangin et sa petite Mione. Il n'y a que deux places qui nous séparent sur cette table de mariés, déjà désertée par tous les convives qui ont entamé une folle farandole et pourtant je n'ai pas encore osé les franchir, me rapprocher de toi, je ne fais que te dévorer du regard et tu ne t'en aperçois même pas, tu ne me vois même pas alors que pour mes yeux, il n'y a plus que toi depuis de trop nombreuses années. Merlin, comme je peux bénir Ron d'avoir tant insisté pour que tu reviennes au moins pour leur mariage. Déjà trois ans que personne ne t'a vu…

En fait depuis l'enterrement de Malefoy, et je ne suis pas dupe, je l'ai vu au cours de cette dernière année où nous avons combattu ensemble au sein de l'ordre. Plus je m'éloignais de Fleur, subjugué par ta force, ta beauté, ta puissance, plus je comprenais que tu soupirais devant la fouine. Je le voyais un peu plus à chaque mission, tu appréciais sa présence, tu le choisissais, au grand désarroi de tes deux meilleurs amis, pour t'accompagner dans tes recherches, et en particulier ce soir-là, le soir de noël. Je devais vous rejoindre à votre planque, pour vous apporter comme ma mère me l'avait demandé de quoi vous restaurer. Il faut dire que passer un réveillon à guetter les aller et venues du Rat n'avait rien de bien intéressant et pourtant dès que tu avais su que Malefoy avait accepté la mission, tu t'étais proposé pour l'accompagner, sans aucune hésitation. Sur l'instant, je dois bien avouer que je ne comprenais pas, ou plutôt je m'efforçais de repousser le plus loin possible cette possibilité de mon esprit et j'étais arrivé sur place. Assis à ses côtés, tu discutais tranquillement avec lui, tu ne m'avais pas vu, lui non plus. Je t'ai vu sourire, lui sourire, tu le regardais différemment depuis déjà quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois. Cette nuit-là, ma vie a basculé de façon tragique et irrémédiable : je t'ai épié pendant des heures, je savais, c'était désormais une telle évidence à mes yeux, tu l'aimais, lui et au fond de moi, je sentais que quelque chose se déchirait inévitablement, mon cœur se brisait. Après des heures pires que des milliers de doloris, pires que toutes les blessures que m'avait infligées Greyback il y a seulement quelques mois, j'étais parti sans même me montrer, sans même vous donner les victuailles qu'avaient préparées ma mère, je les avais juste déposées à l'entrée, pour que tu les trouves plus tard et j'avais transplané pour chez moi. J'étais arrivé et Fleur m'attendait, elle était inquiète, je devais être revenu beaucoup plus rapidement, elle avait visiblement craint que je sois blessé, à nouveau attaqué par les Mangemorts. Je commençais tout juste à retrouver mes forces, à reprendre une apparence plus agréable, les marques laissées par Greyback s'atténuaient grâce au remède de Longrin que me confectionnait Rogue depuis son retour parmi nous, mais je savais que je garderais toujours des traces de ce combat sur ma joue droite, en particulier cette grande entaille qui déchirait mon visage. Comment un être aussi merveilleux que toi aurait pu me regarder ? Non, tu avais droit au plus magnifique et il l'était, contrairement à moi. Ma petite Fleur que j'appréciais toujours autant pour sa sollicitude, pour être restée à mes côtés au pire moment, savait que tout avait changé, elle m'avait regardé avec un sourire affligé, je me refusais de lui mentir davantage, cela faisait déjà tant de temps que mon cœur savait même si mon esprit le niait. Cette nuit-là , ma vie a basculé, je me suis séparé de la plus adorable jeune fille qui soit alors qu'elle m'était dévouée au-delà de ce que je pourrais jamais expliquer avec des mots. Je t'aimais, j'étais irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'un jeune homme de dix ans mon cadet, le meilleur ami de mon frère, un être d'une bonté, d'une gentillesse qui me bouleversait, qui dégageait une telle force magique que j'en tremblais dès que je m'approchais un peu trop près, comme un petit papillon se laisse séduire par la douce lumière tremblotante de la bougie même s'il sait qu'il lui en coûtera la vie s'il approche trop près de celle qui l'attire immanquablement.

Tu grignotes négligemment une petite bouchée de gâteau sans ciller un seul instant. Je ne comprends pas : quel sortilège ou envoûtement me paralyse en ta présence ? Tes beaux yeux d'émeraude suivent lentement les mouvements des couples qui ont rejoint le centre de la salle pour danser. Tu regardes évoluer tous ces couples sur la piste de bal, ton esprit et ton coeur à l'écart des autres, loin de la fête, et personne ne semble oser faire ces quelques mètres pour te ramener dans notre vie, dans notre monde, même pas mon frère ou sa si jolie jeune épouse… Tu as un peu changé Pourtant je le sais, ils étaient ravis, absolument heureux que malgré ces trois années loin de nous, tu acceptais de revenir au terrier pour célébrer leur union magique.

Je soupire profondément et je rougis comme un adolescent quand je sens ton visage se tourner vers moi avec un adorable sourire. J'essaye d'y répondre mais déjà tes yeux se détachent de moi et reprennent cette douce mélancolie, cette tristesse qui t'éloigne. Je ne veux pas, je veux juste une fois te serrer dans mes bras, danser avec toi, aujourd'hui et tout de suite sentir ton odeur, passer mes doigts lentement dans tes cheveux pendant que tu caleras ton beau visage au creux de mon épaule, te laissant guider sur la mélodie qui berce la salle. Je me lève et m'avance sans même en avoir conscience vers toi, lorsque je frôle ton épaule, tu te retournes brusquement :

« Bill ?

- Harry, je… Je me demandais…

- Oui ? Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais danser ? Avec moi ? »

Tu me regardes interloqué. Tu ne dis rien et je me sens faiblir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai agi comme un stupide adolescent ? Tu ne voulais déjà pas venir à ce mariage et je viens t'importuner. Mon frère avait réussi à te convaincre avec tant de difficultés et moi, je viens de tout fiche en l'air. Alors que je détache ma main de ton épaule pour m'enfuir loin de cette table, loin de toi, je sens ta main retenir mon poignet, je me retourne et tu souris, simplement tu me souris. Tu te lèves et je te suis presque comme une automate vers la piste de danse. Je vais danser avec toi mon amour. Dans mes bras, je te fais tourner et tu cales progressivement ta tête sur mon épaule alors que ma main gauche passe délicatement dans le bas de ton dos.

_Allez partons vite si tu veux bien, dès le jour  
Le soleil brille très haut tu sais  
Mais j'aime ça, je t'attendais  
Alors partons vite si tu veux bien, sans retour...  
Ris plus fort et parle-moi  
De nos projets, de nos rêves tout ça  
Donne-moi la main, embrasse-moi, mon amour_

Je sens ton souffle dans mon cou et je suis parcouru de frissons, tout mon être frémit à ce simple contact. Sans même que j'en ai conscience, ma main droite caresse distraitement tes cheveux bruns en bataille. Mon index entortille délicatement une mèche et la laisse glisser doucement et je recommence indéfiniment le même geste, comblé simplement par ta présence comme je ne l'ai jamais été de toute mon existence. Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi désordonnés et fougueux, comme toi en fait, juste un peu plus longs que lorsque tu nous as quitté il y a trois ans. Je respire cette odeur, ton odeur, une sensation de douceur, quelque chose comme de la vanille, du miel, une odeur sucrée et entêtante qui ne partira plus jamais de mon corps comme tu occupes mon esprit depuis trois ans. Je m'enivre, je ne veux pas que ce jour s'achève, je ne veux plus jamais que le soleil se couche, il faut qu'il brille très haut, tu sais, car si la nuit me surprend, peut-être je me rendrais compte que je n'ai fait que te rêver. Il faut que le soleil reste haut dans le ciel, je t'attends depuis si longtemps, mon amour. Les morceaux de musique se succèdent et tu ne sembles pas vouloir te détacher de moi alors je resserre mon étreinte, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te laisser partir à nouveau, loin de moi, je crois que j'en mourrais. Ma main gauche dessine des arabesques imaginaires le long de ta colonne et au bas de ton dos et je devine tes lèvres qui me sourient dans le creux de mon cou, je sens ton souffle contre ma peau et c'est un courant électrique qui me secoue et me transperce. Tu ne dis rien, tu bouges à peine, tu suis juste mes mouvements qui sont de plus en plus imperceptibles, je n'arrive plus à entendre la musique de toute manière, j'entends les cognements sourds de mon cœur contre ta poitrine qui couvre tous les sons mélodieux. Comment pourrais-tu ne pas entendre mon cœur qui bat d'amour pour toi alors que j'ai l'impression que chaque personne autour de nous l'entend, que le monde entier comprend cette résonance ? Nous ne parlons pas et pourtant je n'ai jamais autant exprimé ce que je ressens, chaque respiration, chaque effleurement, chaque regard te sont destinés. Ma main laisse finalement tes cheveux et glisse le long de ton bras, je frôle ta main et finalement la serre fermement, je l'amène jusqu'à mes lèvres, je ne sais même pas comment j'ose profaner ta peau, je te sens trembler. Je ferme les yeux et tes lèvres passent en un délicat baiser le long de mon cou._ Donne-moi la main, embrasse-moi, mon amour._

_Le temps comme ami, moi je veux bien  
Mais les amis ça va, ça vient  
Alors partons vite brûler le jour et la nuit  
Evidemment, tu l'aimes encore,  
Je le vois bien tu sais, et puis alors ?  
Mais pour l'instant ferme tes yeux, passe ta main dans mes cheveux._

Toutes ces années passaient loin de tes amis, de ceux que tu considères comme ta famille, de moi… Tu voulais tout oublier, oublier tout ce qui te rattachait à lui. Mais le temps n'y change rien, je le vois bien, tu l'aimes encore, même si tu t'abandonnes dans notre étreinte, dans mes bras, tu l'aimes encore. Tu ne pourras probablement jamais l'oublier et mon cœur en pleure mais je ne veux tout simplement pas y penser, pas tout de suite, je veux juste profiter de ce moment, de cet instant où tu te laisses aller dans mes bras. Tu as doucement relevé ton visage vers moi après avoir déposé ce léger baiser et si tout mon être n'était pas exclusivement concentré sur toi, je ne l'aurais peut-être même pas ressenti. Tu me souris, tes yeux brillent d'une lueur si parfaite, comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Ta main droite quitte mon épaule pour caresser mes longs cheveux roux. Ce moment est le plus merveilleux que je n'ai jamais vécu, je me sens combler, te sentir contre moi, sentir ton odeur, serrer une des tes mains contre mes lèvres, sentir tes doigts caresser délicatement mes cheveux… Je veux juste vivre cet instant, qu'il dure à jamais… à tes côtés… Ton visage retrouve sa place au creux de mon épaule. Ferme les yeux, mon amour, laisse-moi t'aimer. Ne pense qu'à maintenant, même si tu l'aimes encore, ferme les yeux, mon amour.

_Je veux entendre, ton cœur qui bat, tu sais, je crois qu'il chante pour moi  
Mais en douceur comme ça tout bas, comme un sourd  
Mon cœur lui s'emballe, il vole haut, peut être un peu trop haut pour moi  
Mais je m'en fous, je suis vivant pour de bon _

_Allez danse, danse, regarde-moi  
Allez tourne, tourne, ne t'arrête pas  
Allez partons vite, si tu veux bien, dès le jour  
le soleil brille, profitons-en  
Je t'attendrai, je t'aime tant  
Alors vas-t'en vite si tu veux bien, sans retour_

Comment ai-je pu ? Comment ai-je simplement pu penser y parvenir un jour ? Vivre sans toi Harry, c'est une telle hérésie, tu es devenu ma religion, ma raison. Je sais que je t'aime beaucoup trop pour y survivre, mon cœur bat bien trop fort et trop vite alors que je te serre de plus en plus contre moi. J'aimerais tant que tu sois comme moi, que ton cœur ne batte plus que pour moi. Même tout doucement, même tout bas, mais qu'il s'éveille pour moi quand je respire ton odeur, qu'il chante et résonne quand je te caresse, qu'il s'emballe quand mes lèvres te frôlent, qu'il hurle quand je mordille doucement cette peau si tendre derrière ton oreille… Je te sens trembler, peut-être pourrait-il m'aimer un peu ? Je me sens tellement bien, tellement vivant dans tes bras, comme si ces trois dernières années n'avaient été qu'une succession de secondes sans aucun intérêt puisque tu n'étais pas là pour les partager avec moi. _Je suis vivant pour de bon_…

Nous dansons encore, encore et encore… Depuis combien de temps, je l'ignore sincèrement, la nuit a succédé au jour, et je sens même qu'elle s'achève, un nouveau jour commence et la piste de danse est déserte. Les invités se sont éclipsés au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, il ne reste plus que nous deux, je suis seul avec toi. La musique me berce si doucement. Je t'attends depuis si longtemps que mon cœur ne peut être raisonné. Si je te lâche, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, si je te laisse, tu t'envoleras, loin de moi, alors je te garde, tout contre moi. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, tu ne peux partir sans moi, ce serait pour moi sans retour, reste avec moi, mon amour.

_  
Evidemment, tu l'aimes encore  
Ça crève les yeux mon dieu, tu l'aimes encore  
Mais pour l'instant ferme tes yeux, passe ta main dans mes cheveux_

_Allez danse mon amour ! Allez danse !  
Faisons de nos enfants des droits !  
Fait tourner le monde mon amour, fait tourner le monde _

_Allez danse, danse, retourne-toi  
Allez tourne, tourne, ne t'arrête pas  
Allez partons vite, si tu veux bien, dès le jour  
J'ai manqué d'air je m'en souviens  
Toutes ses années sans toi sans rien  
Même mes chansons se baladaient le cœur lourd_

Je ne veux jamais cesser de danser dans tes bras, je veux tourner, tourner encore, ne jamais s'arrêter, s'il te plaît mon amour… Et dire que j'ai cru naïvement que j'y arrivais, que je t'oubliais, que je pouvais refaire ma vie, que je vivais très bien depuis ton départ, quel mensonge ! Comment ai-je pu me fourvoyer à ce point ? Réussir à me persuader que tu ne comptais pas, que tu ne m'importais pas… Que je vivais très bien sans toi. Tu es arrivé avant-hier, juste un peu avant la cérémonie magique, je t'ai vu avec Ron et Mione, tu souriais, tu semblais heureux, j'ai manqué d'air, je m'en souviens… Je suffoquais en te voyant, tout me revenait, tout ce que je niais m'étouffait. Je t'aime Harry et je n'étais qu'une ombre depuis ton départ, toutes ses années sans toi, je ne suis plus rien… Je t'aime tellement, et je m'en fiche, je sais que tu l'aimes encore, et même si j'en crève, je t'aime…

_  
Evidemment, tu l'aimes encore  
Ça crève les yeux mon dieu, ça crève les yeux mon dieu_  
_Mon dieu..._

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3 : Et là, je tombe à genoux

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

Harry a retrouvé Bill Weasley, lors du mariage de Ron et Mione…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 3 : Et là je tombe à genoux**

**(« Club 35 », Chanson de Kaolin)**

**POV Harry**

_Tangue autour de moi_

_Berce mes yeux je sens_

_Ma tête lourde_

_Tomber entre tes bras_

_Pour remonter la pente de tes courbes_

Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir pourquoi j'ai finalement cédé aux pressions de Ron, mon meilleur ami, peut-être pour ne pas les décevoir Mione et lui une nouvelle fois. Je sais très bien qu'ils ont tous les deux profondément souffert de mon départ après ma victoire contre Voldemort. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre mon envie de partir ailleurs, de partir loin de tout et surtout loin d'eux pour oublier toute cette guerre. Mais après tout, c'était leur union magique. Ils comptaient sincèrement sur ma présence pour célébrer leur mariage. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur à m'opposer à leur bonheur, puisque apparemment ma présence leur était aussi importante, j'avais finalement cédé et accepté de me rendre à cette cérémonie. J'étais parti depuis tant d'années loin de tous mes amis après la mort de mon danseur de lune… Et je me retrouve ici au milieu de tout ceux qui ont constitué ma vie pendant plus de sept ans et je me sens comme un étranger parmi eux.

Je me retrouve seul à la table des mariées… Non finalement, alors que tous les membres de la famille Weasley ont entamé une folle farandole sur la piste de danse, je me rends finalement compte que Bill est toujours assis, à quelques mètres de moi et ne dit rien. Il me fixe intensément, j'en suis gêné, je crois qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que son regard n'a pas quitté mon visage depuis de nombreuses minutes, il m'observe sans remarquer que j'en fais de même avec lui. Il est toujours le même homme séduisant, il dégage une telle force, une telle puissance et en même temps une certaine douceur, comme si en sa présence, on ne pouvait craindre quoi que ce soit. Son visage est encore marqué par son combat contre Greyback, bien sûr les traitements de Rogue ont eu l'effet escompté. Il ne conserve qu'une seule cicatrice le long de sa joue droite, elle est désormais fine, on dirait presque que les anges se sont penchés sur son berceau pour lui dessiner une fossette un peu trop marquée, une délicieuse et douce fantaisie féerique qui rend son visage si différent de ceux des autres hommes trop communs que porte la terre. Je me surprends à rêver passer mes doigts le long de sa joue. Il est beau, vraiment beau.

Il se rend brusquement compte que je le regarde à mon tour, il soupire et rougit aussitôt, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, il est si attendrissant, comme un enfant qui aurait été pris en faute. Mais laquelle ? Il me sourit à son tour mais déjà je retourne mon regard vers la piste où Mione et Ron sont tendrement enlacés, je suis heureux pour eux, sincèrement je le suis. Malgré toutes les épreuves, ils ont réussi à construire leur avenir ensemble, ils ont réussi à passer outre cette guerre, ces horreurs… Je les envie pour cela, comme j'aimerais un jour parvenir à tout oublier, parvenir à effacer de ma mémoire le sacrifice de mes parents, Sirius, Albus et mon danseur de lune… Tous morts à cause de moi… Pour que je puisse vivre enfin à nouveau, libre de mon passé, bien trop lourd désormais… Je souhaiterais moi aussi enlacer, danser, désirer une personne qui m'aimerait si passionnément qu'eux deux s'aiment. Je me retiens de sangloter, je voudrais tellement un jour parvenir à ne plus y penser… Je me sens tellement triste, si mélancolique alors qu'autour de moi, tous rient et dansent et s'amusent. Pourquoi ne puis-je simplement tirer un trait sur ma vie, sur cette guerre, comme tous l'ont fait ? Peut-être devrais-je partir ? Après tout, la cérémonie est terminée, j'ai respecté le désir de mes amis, je suis venu comme il le souhaitait, maintenant, je peux m'éclipser et les laisser tout à leur bonheur. Lorsque je sens une main frôler mon épaule, je me retourne brusquement :

« Bill ?

- Harry, je… Je me demandais…

- Oui ? Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais danser ? Avec moi ? »

Je reste abasourdi, interloqué par sa demande et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, j'ai l'impression qu'il blêmit. Je le fixe ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Il détache sa main de mon épaule pour partir loin de moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais je le retiens au dernier moment, ma main saisissant son poignet. Alors qu'il se retourne, je me surprends à lui sourire encore, simplement, mais il y a si longtemps que je ne souris plus à la vie. Je me lève aussitôt et je sens qu'il me suit presque machinalement vers la piste de danse, comme une marionnette, un automate. Je cale progressivement ma tête sur son épaule, il me fait délicatement tourner au rythme de la douce mélodie qui s'étend dans l'air, je sens alors que sa main gauche passe délicatement dans le bas de mon dos. J'ai des frissons qui me traversent littéralement. Je n'arrive pas à retenir un soupire, mon souffle dans son cou et je le vois ému, bouleversé. Je suis surpris de sentir aussitôt sa main droite, il caresse doucement, presque sans s'en rendre compte mes cheveux, il entortille des mèches autour de son index et les fait glisser ensuite si délicatement. Il recommence ce geste qui me trouble déjà beaucoup trop, plusieurs fois, en fait, indéfiniment. Cette proximité entre nous me paraît si sensuelle, si troublante.

Je souris dans le creux de son épaule et je respire son odeur, j'aime son odeur, c'est assez masculin, peut-être une odeur de la nature, de la forêt l'automne, quand la pluie et l'humidité recouvrent les sous-bois dégageant les senteurs si particulières de ces lieux. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à penser, je me rends à peine compte que les morceaux de musique se succèdent. Après tout, peut-être ne souhaites-tu pas danser avec moi toute la soirée, peut-être souhaites-tu que je m'en aille ? Cette idée me terrifie bien plus que je ne saurais l'admettre. Elle me paralyse même et j'essaye finalement de me détacher de toi mais tu resserres ton étreinte aussitôt comme si tu voulais me conserver tout contre toi le plus longtemps possible et j'en suis ému, plus que je ne saurais même le dire. Je tourne dans tes bras et tout tangue autour de moi, je sens ma tête lourde, tomber entre tes bras, tout tangue autour de moi.

Ta main gauche dessine des arabesques imaginaires le long de ma colonne et au bas de mon dos et je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit que je ne me suis jamais aussi senti aussi calme, aussi apaisé, je souris contre ton épaule, encore. J'ai presque arrêté de danser, je suis juste le mouvement léger de ton bassin, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne sera comme avant quand cette danse s'achèvera, je tangue, je ferme les yeux, j'oublie la musique dans tes bras. Je ne dis rien, toi non plus, mais ce silence ne me pèse pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, tes gestes, ta douceur, tu me parles par chacun des effleurements de ta main sur mon corps. Mon cœur rate un battement, ta main délaisse finalement mes cheveux et glisse le long de mon bras, tu saisis ma main, tu la serres fermement et l'amène jusqu'à tes lèvres. C'est si merveilleusement doux. Je ne peux retenir mes lèvres davantage et elles passent en un délicat baiser le long de ton cou. Lorsque je relève mon visage pour m'engouffrer dans ton regard bleu si intense, j'y vois une lueur si parfaite, comme je n'en ai jamais vu, je te souris, tu me désires. Ma main droite quitte ton épaule pour caresser tes longs cheveux roux. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps semble suspendu, je pose à nouveau mon visage contre ton épaule.

Nous dansons encore, encore et encore… Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'écoulent. Les invités se sont éclipsés au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, il ne reste plus que nous deux, je suis seul avec toi. La musique me berce si doucement.

_Tu te laisses emporter_

_Par tant d'adresse_

_Tu en as beaucoup trop fait_

_Et là je tombe à genoux_

Le matin semble poindre à l'horizon, je le devine par les grandes baies vitrées de cette salle de bal aménagée. Je voudrais tellement plus de toi, je me suis trop enivré de ton odeur, de ta peau, de tes caresses, je suis subjugué par la douceur de tes gestes, par la sensation de mes doigts repassant indéfiniment dans tes longs cheveux roux si soyeux. Je te veux tellement… Je ne te laisse pas le temps de réagir, je romps enfin cette danse si intense. Tu me regardes stupéfait, tu sembles craindre que ce moment magique ne s'achève enfin, je souris et saisis ta main dans la mienne, fermement, je me dirige ensuite vers l'entrée de la salle, tu me suis comme tu l'as fait toute à l'heure quand j'ai accepté ta proposition, tu sembles ne pas réagir, comme un automate. L'air glacial de ce petit matin me fait frissonner, je m'arrête seulement lorsque je franchis l'entrée du parc. La nature s'y éveille doucement au fur et à mesure que le soleil s'étend à l'horizon, rendant le ciel écarlate, comme en feu devant la puissance de ses rayons. Tu me regardes mais ne dis toujours rien, peur de rompre ce silence entre nous, peur qu'en me demandant ce que je désire, je ne m'évanouisse loin de toi comme au lendemain de la guerre. Tes yeux bleus si magnifiques trahissent ton angoisse, ta crainte de voir s'achever cette si délicieuse nuit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de te sourire encore pour te rassurer. Je m'approche de toi, mes mains se nouent à ton cou, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et mes lèvres se posent sur ta joue, embrassent cette cicatrice que je désire découvrir depuis que mes yeux t'ont observé à cette table, je te sers dans une étreinte si forte. Je transplane pour ma chambre au square Grimmaurd que j'occupe depuis mon retour il y a trois jours, et tu te laisses emporter.

Tu regardes autour de toi, tu comprends où nous sommes et tes yeux pétillent de bonheur, de désir aussi, d'amour, j'aimerais tellement. Je me détache de toi. Pendant un temps long, nous ne faisons rien, le silence s'installe un peu plus entre nous, un mètre à peine nous sépare. C'est finalement toi qui rompt l'instant suspendu. Ta main passe lentement le long de mon bras en une caresse fascinante et tu tournes autour de mon corps si doucement. Tes doigts s'attardent le long de mon dos, de mon cou, tu es derrière moi, je sens ton souffle sur ma nuque et tes lèvres embrassent la peau dévoilée. Après un si long moment, tu te retrouves à nouveau face à moi. Je refais les mêmes gestes que toi, je me déplace autour de ton corps que je ne peux que deviner sous ce costume sombre qui te sied si parfaitement, mes mains glissent le long de ton bras, puis remonte la pente de tes courbes, la pente de ton dos, caressant ta nuque à peine dévoilée sous tes longs cheveux roux. Je dépose un baiser tendre, mes lèvres restent sur ta peau ainsi pendant un temps infini, je sens ton odeur et je perçois ta respiration qui se fait plus haletante. J'arrive finalement devant toi.

L'instant me paraît chargé d'électricité, de tension, de sexe, tout autour de nous nous appelle à ce moment d'abandon. Je me rapproche de ton corps, effaçant par ce mouvement le mètre qui nous séparait il y a encore quelques minutes. Je suis sur la pointe des pieds, mes doigts enlaçant tes cheveux, mes lèvres frôlent ton visage, je passe une nouvelle fois en une myriade baisers à peine effleurés le long de cette cicatrice que les anges ont transformé en une fossette si parfaite, ma bouche s'y attarde encore, mais déjà ta mâchoire attire ma langue comme un aimant, elle dessine langoureusement des arabesques originales, je te sens frémir, tu soupires. Je remonte vers la commissure de tes lèvres et lorsque enfin nos deux bouches se frôlent, j'ai l'impression que tout tangue autour de moi, c'est comme la caresse de la bise une chaude journée d'été, le sable trop brûlant qui se rappelle à notre corps abandonné sur la plage, les embruns vivifiants de l'océan sur notre visage…

Je passe ma langue sur tes lèvres douces au goût particulier de cerise mêlée à la saveur du champagne que nous avons bu, te demandant la permission de poursuivre mon voyage en ton corps, et tu les entrouvres. Comme un trésor magnifique enfin accessible, je m'engouffre en toi, nos langues se trouvent et ce baiser me fait suffoquer. Elles se caressent, se découvrent, s'apprivoisent, s'aiment passionnément. Ton souffle se fait erratique, mes mains délaissent tes cheveux soyeux et se promènent sur ce corps divin. Je défais presque machinalement le nœud de ta cravate et laisse glisser le long de ta poitrine le tissu sombre, mes doigts s'attaquent alors à cette veste trop encombrante qui tombe lourdement sur le tapis persan rouge sombre. Ta chemise blanche, seyant les muscles de ton torse et de tes bras si sublimes ne peut empêcher ma progression dans la découverte de ton corps. Lorsque tu te retrouves enfin torse nu, je romps notre baiser pour t'observer : tu es simplement l'incarnation sur terre des sculptures grecques de l'antiquité, une parfaite proportion de beauté et de puissance, de charisme et de sensualité.

Ma bouche s'attaque à découvrir désormais chaque parcelle de cette peau pâle parsemée ça et là de quelques tâches de rousseurs, je lèche consciencieusement chaque cicatrice, chaque marque laissée par ton combat contre Greyback. Je mordille presque durement les deux bouts de chairs rosées, tes soupirs m'encouragent dans cette descente infernale et interminable. Ma langue s'engouffre dans ton nombril, mimant ce que je désire que tu me fasses plus que tout en cet instant et se trouve ensuite irrémédiablement attirée par les quelques poils qui sont un chemin vers ton intimité. Mes doigts desserrent la ceinture qui retient ton pantalon à pince noir, mais je te veux tellement que cette fois, qu'il n'y a plus de place pour la douceur, ton boxer suit le même chemin atteignant dans le même instant tes mollets, par un mouvement de pieds habiles, tu te débarrasses de ces vêtements gênants. Ta virilité enfin libérée se dresse fièrement devant moi et je tombe à genoux. Je souffle doucement et je te sens tressaillir d'envie et de frustration, je passe ainsi près de toi sans jamais te toucher, je relève finalement mes yeux à la rencontre de ton regard, attendant ton assentiment et tu grognes en réponse, je me retiens de pouffer de rire et tu me supplies de la plus exquise des façons. Ma langue frôle une première fois le long de ta verge et un tremblement te secoue littéralement. Mon amour, tu te laisses emporter par tant d'adresse, tu te laisses emporter et je suis à genoux… Je te désire tellement, ma bouche enserre ton sexe tendu et un lent mouvement de va-et-vient m'emporte dans un paradis inventé juste pour nous, pour cet instant précis. Après tout devient plus brusque, plus dur, tu t'enfonces dans ma gorge rudement, tu te tends, tu te laisses emporter… Ton goût se répand dans ma bouche, j'aimerais te faire partager ta saveur mais je n'arrive pas à me relever, je suis terrassé par ce que j'éprouve en ce moment, tu le sais et tu laisses ton corps glisser et rejoindre le mien sur le tapis persan de ma chambre.

_Reste autour de moi_

_Je sens ton corps_

_Je sens ton corps fou_

_S'arracher de mes doigts_

_Pour redescendre au premier secours_

Ton corps écrase le mien, et c'est une sensation parfaite, j'ai écarté presque instantanément mes cuisses pour sentir ton entrejambe au plus près de mon sexe, si douloureusement tendu par le plaisir que je ressens depuis que je suis dans tes bras. Reste autour de moi… Comme répondant à mes envies, ta bouche fond sur la mienne et nos langues se marient dans une danse extraordinairement sensuelle, je sens ton corps fou autour de moi, tu me veux, au moins autant que je te veux… Je le sais au plus profond de mon âme même si aucun mot ne peut franchir tes lèvres rougies par nos baisers enflammés… Je serre presque convulsivement tes épaules pour plaquer davantage ton torse contre le mien, comme si nos corps pouvait par ma seule volonté se fondre irrémédiablement l'un en l'autre, mais je te sens te soulever, je gémis, non, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, je veux te sentir tout contre moi, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur, plus que tu ne pourras jamais même l'imaginer. Reste autour de moi, ton corps fou…

Tu souris devant mon incompréhension, je suis hypnotisé, fasciné, subjugué par ton sourire angélique, doux et tendre qui n'est destiné qu'à moi. Tes doigts glissent et détachent sensuellement un à un les boutons de ma chemise, après avoir dénoué et ôté la lavallière noire et grise rayée que je portais pour la cérémonie. Tu plaques tes lèvres brûlantes de désir sur mon torse enfin nu, les traces de salive que tu laisses sur mon corps sont autant de traces de ton passage sur mon corps ravagé par l'envie de t'avoir en moi, pour toujours. Tu t'acharnes à me marquer comme tien, tes dents mordillent et tirent presque sauvagement sur la peau fine et délicate de la base de mon cou, je sais déjà que demain un suçon me rappellera ce moment d'extase et à nouveau, tu redescends le long de mon corps. Tu joues avec les pointes dressées de plaisir sur ma poitrine avant de les délaisser, je me surprends à gémir encore un peu plus, je crois que je pourrais pleurer de frustration. Je réalise à peine que tes mains font glisser le long des mes jambes mon pantalon puis le retire définitivement, tu le projettes un peu plus loin et mon boxer le rejoint dans l'instant. Ta langue remonte lentement le long des mes mollets, apprenant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Tes caresses s'attardent à la jointure de mon genou, je ne savais même pas que je pouvais être si sensible et réceptif à cet endroit, je me tords et tes doigts continuent leur lente progression vers mon intimité. Je me cambre quand tu frôles ma virilité, je suffoque quand ton index me pénètre.

_Je tremble encore tu vois_

_Je doute à tort_

_Je deviendrai sourd_

_Reste autour de moi_

_Je sens ton corps_

_Je sens ton corps fou_

Je tremble, je tremble, je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un que toi en ce moment, un autre doigt rejoint l'autre et tu me prépares patiemment, m'étirant par des mouvements de ciseaux, tu me forces à me détendre en caressant mon sexe par un lent mouvement de ta main libre. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, chaque sensation me plonge dans un univers qui m'était encore totalement inconnu, jamais, je n'ai ressenti autant de passions, d'émotions, ton corps fou contre le mien, ta sueur, ton odeur se mélangent profondément et irrémédiablement à mon essence, tes doigts s'enfoncent cette fois plus profondément et je me tords de plaisir, mes hanches sont dotées d'une vie propre et cherchent par tous les moyens à venir vers toi, pour prolonger cette sensation dévastatrice. Je me relève vers toi, ma bouche plaquée contre la tienne, ma langue s'unissant passionnément à la tienne. Je retombe lourdement contre le tapis, je te supplie, je hurle mon désir, je ne sais pas ce que je te dis mais tu retires tes doigts de mon corps et des larmes de rage, de frustration menacent de m'emporter. Tu te présentes à moi aussitôt, ton sexe gorgé de sexe, tendu est au bord de mon intimité et tu me pénètres doucement, si doucement. Je pleure, c'est si dur, si difficile, la douleur n'en est même pas la cause car tes mouvements doux me remplissent irrémédiablement d'un plaisir intense. Pourquoi es-tu si lent ? Comme répondant à mes prières muettes, tes mouvements se font de plus en plus frénétiques et violents, chaque fois, tu es plus loin en moi, tu frappes ma prostate et mes yeux se ferment quand un voile blanc apparaît devant mes iris, je perds pied dans cette nouvelle réalité. Je me tends brusquement, je me répands entre nos corps moites et chauds. Mon muscle de chair se contracte au moment où j'atteins cet orgasme qui n'a jamais été aussi violent, fort et total. Tu me frappes, me pénètres encore plus durement encore quelques fois, je tremble sous la puissance de tes hanches, je tremble encore, tu vois, tu es en moi, définitivement. Une larme glisse le long de ma joue, faites mon Dieu que tu restes autour de moi, ton corps fou autour de moi, j'ai si peur, je doute encore, je ne veux pas que ce soit juste pour une fois…

_Tu te laisses emporter_

_Par tant d'adresse_

_Tu en as beaucoup trop fait_

_Et là je tombe à genoux_

_Tu te laisses emporter_

_Par tant d'adresse_

_Tu en as beaucoup trop fait_

_Et là je tombe à genoux_

Tu t'effondres sur moi, repu, épuisé comme moi, ta respiration sifflante se calme progressivement, je m'endors, serré contre toi, tu te laisses aussi emporter…

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4 : Ta chanson

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

Après avoir dansé des heures durant le mariage de Ron et Mione, Harry et Bill ont transplané pour Grimmaurd et ont fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 4 : Ta Chanson**

**("Your Song", Chanson traduite d'Elton John)**

**POV Bill**

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_C'est assez drôle, cette sensation intérieure_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_Je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent facilement la cacher_

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive. Je m'étire lentement, dans ce lit inconnu… Cette chaleur, cette présence contre mon torse, douce, si douce, presque trop, envahissant ma peau, mon corps, mon âme… Est-elle seulement réelle ? Peut-être suis-je encore endormi ? Faites alors que je ne me réveille pas ! Plus jamais… Que la mort m'entraîne… Que la mort doit être douce dans tes bras… Faites que je parte dans cet autre monde ainsi comblé par la vie, ainsi apaisé à tout jamais… Que se prolonge cette étrange torpeur… C'est si étrange, si drôle cette sensation intérieure… Ce sentiment de bonheur, de plénitude qui m'envahit… Tellement nouveau et surtout inattendu… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement il bat, tellement il vit pour la première fois aussi… Cette joie, cet amour, mon amour… Cette sensation intérieure… Je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent facilement la cacher… J'ouvre finalement les yeux, presque désespéré d'interrompre ce _songe d'une nuit d'été_… Non, ce n'est pas un simple rêve, je le vois, son corps aux courbes si belles, si douces, si tentantes, tendrement endormi à mes côtés, sa peau si pâle, la couleur d'un ange, mon ange. Il est nu tout contre moi, il dort paisiblement et je le contemple. Ses cheveux emmêlés sensuellement, ses bras repliés sous son visage dans une attitude enfantine et charmante, tellement fragile, il s'abandonne dans ce lit et je suis avec lui. Je ne peux retenir mes mains de frôler la courbe de ses reins, remontant en une caresse presque surnaturelle vers sa nuque, j'engouffre mes doigts dans la douceur de cette crinière brune indomptée. Je le sens frémir sous mes gestes mais je ne veux pas réveiller mon ange, je veux le regarder ainsi à mes côtés, je suis pétrifié par ce qui arrivera quand ses beaux yeux s'éveilleront de cette nuit… Regrettera-t-il ce que nous avons fait ? Je sens des frissons parcourir mon dos à cette pensée. S'il ne le voulait pas ? S'il ne me voulait pas ? Est-ce que je pourrais vivre un autre jour sans sentir son odeur, ses lèvres sur ma peau, sa chaleur, moi dans son intimité comme cette nuit, ce matin, je ne sais plus vraiment… Nous avons dansé si longtemps ensemble et tout était parfait, nous avons fait l'amour dans sa chambre à Grimmaurd et tout était parfait… Je n'avais pas osé rêver une telle intensité. Tout était trop pur, magnifique, ses yeux qui me parcouraient, me fixaient, s'abandonnaient quand je le faisais mien, quand je le pénétrais si profondément, lui et moi mêlés à tout jamais, nos fluides, nos magies, nos esprits, mon âme t'appartient Harry, mon Harry, mon ange, mon si bel ange… Je t'aime tellement, cette sensation en moi me dévore, surtout après t'avoir eu si proche une fois, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne veux plus le cacher comme je l'ai désespéramment tenté depuis trois ans… J'ai perdu… Tout et à jamais… Si tu t'en vas, je ne survivrais pas… Tu bouges légèrement, faites que tu ne te réveilles pas encore, je ne suis pas prêt à redécouvrir tes beaux yeux tendres et passionnés, je veux t'observer encore et toujours, dans ce lit, perdu au milieu de ces draps… La lumière passe à peine entre les barreaux en bois vermoulu des persiennes de Grimmaurd… La journée s'achève déjà, nous avons dormi presque tout le jour après avoir fait l'amour sur ce tapis persan… Nos habits de cérémonie gisent encore dessus, abandonnés précipitamment et sauvagement. Les rayons du soleil se perdent et dansent sur ton corps dénudé et j'ai peur, peur que tu me rejettes, après tout, tu l'aimes encore, je le sais… Je me décale légèrement, ne plus sentir la douceur de ta peau me fait l'effet d'un doloris et je pourrais en crier de rage. Je me lève doucement, j'attrape mon boxer et enfile le tissu sombre sur mon corps encore meurtri par nos ébats, je découvre quelques marques sur mes hanches, sur mes bras. Tes mains si fragiles et fines ont pourtant laissé leur empreinte sur ma peau parsemée de tâches de rousseur… Je murmure un sort qui me rhabille magiquement en une seconde. Mes yeux reviennent à toi, tu gigotes un peu et te cales à nouveau confortablement dans ce lit bien trop grand pour une seule personne. J'aperçois sur ton cou les traces de mes dents. Je me revois encore mordillant ta peau, je sens ton goût, ta saveur, ton odeur, ta sueur contre mes lèvres. Je me dirige vers le bureau en acajou qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la pièce, je te fixe toujours, je m'assois sur le fauteuil en velours bordeaux usé et flétri par le temps et saisis une feuille de papier blanc, une plume de cygne et un flacon d'encre noire… Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de toi…

« Harry, mon Harry, mon amour, mon ange…

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais mon garçon si j'en avais_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_J'achèterais une grande maison où nous pourrions vivre tous les deux._

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Si j'étais un sculpteur, mais encore une fois non_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_Ou un homme qui fabrique des potions dans un spectacle forain_

« Harry, mon Harry, mon amour, mon ange…

Je ne sais que te dire, je te regarde déjà depuis de longues minutes et je n'ai simplement pas le courage de te réveiller, je suis simplement trop lâche pour oser te supplier, pour t'implorer de m'accepter dans ta vie et ainsi faire de moi un homme comblé te faisant l'amour à tout instant. Chaque instant partagé avec toi est un bien trop précieux. Pourquoi la vie m'offrirait un tel présent ? Avais-je seulement le droit d'approcher un ange ? N'ai-je pas déjà profané cette perfection un jour envoyé sur terre à l'image de la plus brillante des étoiles de cette constellation pour faire paraître à mes yeux le soleil trop pâle, le clair de lune trop ordinaire ? T'ai-je seulement mérité un jour ? Je t'ai juste frôlé et tu m'as laissé découvrir la douceur d'un baiser sur ta main, abandonné dans mon étreinte, je t'ai invité et tu as laissé mes lèvres effleurer la perfection de ta peau satinée, j'ai dansé et ta bouche si sensuelle et parfaite m'a embrassé, fugitive et magnifique sensation que je n'aurais osé imaginer… Je n'ose simplement l'écrire, alors comment pourrais-je te le dire ? Tu m'as ouvert ton intimité. Je t'ai fait l'amour, Harry, mon Harry… Tu m'as permis de t'aimer passionnément, mes yeux divaguant, errant désespéramment comme un petit poucet perdu sur ton corps nu, entre les courbes de tes hanches, dessinant des arabesques imaginaires et magiques sur ton dos. Je me suis perdu dans tes cheveux, dans tes mains, dans ta bouche, dans ton corps. Que pourrais-je offrir à un ange ? Que puis-je te donner mon ange ?Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais mon garçon si j'en avais, j'achèterais une grande maison où nous pourrions vivre tous les deux. Si j'étais un sculpteur, mais encore une fois non… Ou un homme qui fabrique des potions…Je ne suis rien et tu es tout, tu es mon tout, mon essence, ma raison, ma déraison, mon amour et je n'arrive qu'à écrire ce que je ressens, je te regarde encore… Comment mes yeux peuvent encore parcourir ton corps ? Je ne le sais… Je ne sais comment je peux oser t'aimer, mon ange…

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_Mon cadeau est ma chanson et celle-ci est pour toi._

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_Et tu peux dire à tout le monde que c'est ta chanson_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_Elle peut être assez simple mais maintenant que c'est fait,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai mis par écrit_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_A quel point la vie est belle quand tu es de ce monde._

Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai si peu à t'offrir et tu mérites tant… Tu mérites la beauté, la grâce et la perfection et je ne le suis désespéramment pas… Je ne peux t'offrir que ces quelques mots, cette vaine tentative de t'écrire, mon amour, cette chanson rien que pour toi… ces mots sans suite et sans intérêt gribouillés sur cette page blanche qui dansent et s'enchantent à la seule mention des cinq lettres de ton prénom… Harry… Mon Harry… Mais ils ne seront jamais qu'une infime et pâle représentation de ce que je ressens depuis que je me suis éveillé à tes côtés… Comment par ces simples mots pourrais-je seulement entrevoir, toucher, approcher, esquisser mon amour pour toi… Harry, mon Harry. La nuit approche, le soleil perce encore un peu au travers des persiennes, et ses rayons se perdent sur ton corps, ils essayent de battre en duel ton aura qui semble illuminer cette pièce trop sombre, l'astre du jour ne peut rien face à toi, il ne paraît qu'une petite étoile mourante… Comment pourrais-je dire par des mots existants que la vie n'a plus de sens et qu'elle n'est belle que quand tu es dans ce monde, dans mon monde… Je ne sais comment j'ose. J'espère juste que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai mis par écrit à quel point la vie est belle quand tu es de ce monde… Il me faudrait inventer de nouvelles lettres, de nouveaux mots, un sens à chaque terme encore inconnu, et je ne sais même pas si alors ils évoqueraient pleinement toutes les émotions qui remplissent mon âme et mon cœur, tout. Tu es cet ange sur terre et je ne suis rien face à toi… mon cadeau est mon amour pour toi, mon cadeau est ma chanson et celle-ci est pour toi_…_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Je me suis assis sur le toit et j'ai donné un coup de pied dans la mousse_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_En fait quelques vers m'ont fâché_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_Mais le soleil a été assez gentil au moment où j'écrivais cette chanson,_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_Elle est pour les gens comme toi qui continuent à dépendre de lui._

Assis dans ce fauteuil en velours bordeaux aux ressorts enfoncés, si peu confortable, je devine à travers les persiennes abîmées par le temps, le ciel, _le ciel par-dessus le toit_ des maisons voisines de ce square londonien. Je rêve, je suis assis et je rêve que le soleil brille et darde ses rayons sur ma peau en cette chaude journée d'été, je suis assis sur le toit et je défie l'astre du jour. Je voudrais pouvoir écrire combien il n'est rien face à toi, mais les mots me manquent, je m'emporte, colère, rage… Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais inventé des mots pour toi, mon amour ? Je voudrais tellement rendre grâce à ta beauté, ne jamais cesser de t'admirer ainsi abandonné dans ces draps… Même les rayons du soleil ne m'atteignent pas, ne m'atteignent plus… Il ne m'en veut pas vraiment, il sait, il sait quelle place tu occupes désormais à jamais dans mon coeur… Tant de gens comme toi dépendent de lui et moi, je ne vis que pour ta lumière Harry, mon Harry…

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_Alors excuse-moi d'avoir oublié, mais ces choses que je fais_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Tu vois que j'ai oublié s'ils sont verts ou bleus_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_De toute façon le fait est, ce que je veux vraiment dire_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_Tes yeux sont les plus doux que j'ai jamais vu._

Tu dors toujours si paisiblement allongé, innocemment étendu et tes yeux toujours clos. Je ne parviens pas à effacer un seul instant cette lueur que j'y ai aperçu quand nous faisions l'amour, tes iris brillaient comme jamais. Je les voyais juste s'enflammer magnifiquement dans un incendie qui a ravagé à jamais mon existence, qui a consumé mon coeur… Tu vois, j'en ai oublié s'ils sont verts ou bleus. Oh, Harry, mon Harry, j'en oubliais leur couleur : ce vert émeraude si intense et foudroyant a disparu et s'est confondu en moi en une multitude de teintes, un arc-en-ciel, une myriade de couleur, celle de ma passion, de mon amour et tu y répondais. Oh oui, je sais que tu t'abandonnais, qu'à cet instant où tes yeux s'accrochaient à mon regard, tu vivais, tu aimais, autant que moi… Redécouvrir tes beaux yeux tendres et passionnés… Tes yeux sont les plus doux que j'ai jamais vu_… _Mais j'ai si peur que tu t'éveilles…

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_Et tu peux dire à tout le monde que c'est ta chanson_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_Elle peut être assez simple mais maintenant que c'est fait,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai mis par écrit_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_A quel point la vie est belle quand tu es de ce monde._

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai mis par écrit_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_A quel point la vie est belle quand tu es de ce monde._

Que pourrais-je te dire, t'écrire mon amour, il y a bien une heure déjà que je t'observe, le soleil cède enfin sa place à la lune qui pâlit de jalousie devant ta beauté. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai mis par écrit à quel point la vie est belle quand tu es dans ce monde… Après tout, ceci est ta chanson, la chanson de mon amour pour toi. »

Tu bouges, tu t'éveilles, je laisse tomber précipitamment cette feuille au pied du fauteuil et me dirige vers la porte, je ne veux pas affronter ton regard… Je t'aime trop… J'ouvre la porte lorsque je sens ta main sur mon épaule :

« Bill, reste… S'il te plaît… »

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5 : L'hymne à l'amour

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

Il y a trois mois que Bill et Harry ont fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 5 : L'hymne à l'amour**

**(Chanson d'Edith Piaf)**

**POV HARRY**

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer  
Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Je me fous du monde entier  
Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains  
Peu m'importe les problèmes  
Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes_

Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Dix heures, peut-être onze… Je suis encore fatigué, éreinté par cette nuit agitée et tourmentée par leurs si odieuses paroles qui se répercutent encore en moi comme une entêtante litanie. Les marques des draps balafrent mon visage de grandes cicatrices rouges des plus inélégantes. Je frotte machinalement mes yeux et tend mon bras engourdis vers la petite table de chevet où j'ai déposé hier mes lunettes. La place à côté de moi est déjà froide, tu m'avais dit que tu devais partir plus tôt pour ton travail à Gringotts, je soupire, tu me manques déjà tellement, terriblement, surtout la chaleur de ton corps qui me serre d'habitude tendrement à mon réveil. J'ouvre la fenêtre de cette chambre un peu trop lugubre à mon goût. Le chambranle de l'ouverture crasseuse grince et semble prêt à s'écrouler à la moindre bourrasque, sans doute ne tient-il plus que par quelques magies… Pour laisser pénétrer l'éblouissante lueur du jour, je repousse au plus loin les tentures abîmées et râpées qui ont adopté au fil des années une couleur quelque peu jaunâtre à certains endroits, sans doute à cause de la poussière trop longtemps accumulée… Je déteste cet endroit, au moins autant que je t'aime. En ce début d'automne, le mois d'octobre m'offre un magnifique ciel bleu, les nuages semblent si hauts et filandreux, loin dans la voûte céleste, tellement lumineuse. J'y devine des formes, ton visage, tes mains… Le soleil me défie de ses rayons trop puissants et je plisse les yeux à son attaque, sa chaleur me réchauffe le visage, je respire si profondément. Le vent frais caresse délicatement mes joues déjà rougies à son contact si froid, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison des frissons de plaisir que me procurent tes mains lorsque tes doigts s'attardent sur mon visage : je devine qu'Eole jalouse la douceur de tes mains comme elles font pâlir d'envie cette légère brise matinale. Je me dirige vers le vieux fauteuil au fond de la chambre près du bureau, je saisis mon jean élimé qui gisait là depuis hier soir et je sors de ma poche cette feuille que j'ai découverte il y a deux jours et la déplie le plus soigneusement possible. Décidément, Grimmaurd ne sera jamais pour moi un lieu de paix et de calme, cette demeure me rappelle constamment les errances maléfiques de la famille de mon si cher parrain et elle me semble en totale contradiction avec ce ciel magnifique, ce soleil ardent qui me renvoie la beauté des mots que tu as griffonnés sur ce bout de papier froissé pour moi, uniquement pour moi ce matin-là. Il y a déjà trois moins que je suis revenu dans mon monde, dans celui que je fuyais pour oublier mon danseur de lune perdu sous les coups de Voldemort. Je ne pensais pas rester, je ne le voulais même pas, je ne venais que pour cette cérémonie, pour que mes deux meilleurs amis se marient heureux, après tout, c'était leur souhait, et puis, il a fallu que tu te lèves pendant cette soirée, que tu me proposes de danser avec toi… Je crois que j'entends encore les sons mélodieux qui emplissaient la pièce de bal, je sens encore tes mains qui passaient en une caresse dans le bas de mon dos, je frémis en imaginant encore tes lèvres si délicates se presser contre ma main en un baiser chaste et parfait et tes doigts qui se perdaient toujours dans les boucles de mes cheveux trop longs et trop indisciplinés. Nous avions transplané pour Grimmaurd, sans un mot, sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole et pourtant tout me semblait d'une telle évidence. Une si belle évidence… Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est réellement passé tellement l'amour était présent autour de nous ce matin-là. Il embaumait de la plus exquise des fragrances cette pièce qui d'habitude empestait les relents de moisissure et de poussière, je respirais dans les draps les senteurs de ta peau, mélangées à l'odeur du sexe, à l'odeur de nos sueurs mêlées pendant que nous faisions l'amour en cette première nuit, c'était doux et enivrant, captivant et entêtant. Quand je t'ai vu te diriger vers la porte, j'ai eu sincèrement peur et je crois que ma respiration a cessé pendant quelques secondes. Après tout, nous n'avions pas parlé tout au long de cette soirée et peut-être que tu ne voulais rien d'autre qu'un coup pour une nuit, que je n'étais rien d'important, une histoire sans suite et sans lendemain, juste une agréable fin de soirée… Oh oui, Merlin, quand je t'ai vu te lever de ce fauteuil alors que je m'éveillais à peine, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais partir sans demander ton reste, juste me laisser dans cette horrible chambre, avec de nouveaux regrets… et pourtant non, tous les matins suivants, ton amour m'a inondé, tout mon corps frémi sous tes doigts, sous tes caresses depuis cette nuit tellement magique et douce, si différente et pourtant tellement parfaite. J'ai trouvé ce bout de papier, il avait glissé sous mon lit, tu l'as composé pour moi, mon amour et cette calligraphie délicate m'est seulement destinée, mon amour puisque tu m'aimes… Tu as écrit, chanté, dessiné sur cette feuille blanche et je venais de la trouver et pendant cette seconde où mes yeux ont découvert tes mots, ta chanson pour moi, j'en ai oublié le monde entier, je me fous du monde entier, ils peuvent croire ce qu'ils veulent, car moi, je sais. Je me fiche bien des problèmes qu'ils veulent nous créer, mon amour puisque tu m'aimes.

_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde  
Je me ferais teindre en blonde  
Si tu me le demandais  
J'irais décrocher la lune  
J'irais voler la fortune  
Si tu me le demandais _

_Je renierais ma patrie  
Je renierais mes amis  
Si tu me le demandais  
On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais_

Fichez-moi la paix ! Fichez-nous la paix ! Juste une fois, qu'on me laisse vivre, qu'on me laisse aimer, qu'on me laisse exister dans tes bras ! Merlin ! Faites qu'ils arrêtent ! Tous ! Tous ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Avant de tout détruire ! Ils ne comprennent pas ! Mais pourquoi refusent-ils notre histoire ! Mione, Moony et toi, Ron ! Aucun ne semble pouvoir comprendre… Aucun ne semble vouloir comprendre… Evidemment, ils nient cette belle évidence, ils ne peuvent imaginer cet amour, ce sentiment particulier qui semble nous réunir depuis cette soirée… Mon esprit n'a de cesse d'entendre leurs paroles blessantes… Tout s'est passé trop vite, rien n'est vrai, tout n'est que faux-semblant, vous allez terriblement souffrir et pourtant s'ils savaient combien notre amour est fort, puissant, envoûtant. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils simplement admettre que nous sommes heureux, que nous nous aimons sincèrement, qu'il n'y a rien de factice dans ce lien… Je les hais tellement, je les hais tellement, au moins autant que je t'aime… Si seulement tu savais… Non, c'est ridicule, risible, il vaut mieux que tu ignores ce qui se passe… Je ne supporterais pas de lire dans ton regard bleu si doux et délicat la même atroce déception, la même douleur insurmontable qui me poignarde le cœur et me comprime l'âme depuis qu'ils sont venus la première fois… Je me suis encore emporté violemment contre ton frère, mon soi-disant meilleur ami… enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à hier soir… Maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr que ce terme puisse encore lui convenir… Notre amitié semble appartenir désormais à un autre monde, à un autre temps, à une autre vie… Mais tant pis… Pour toi, je renierais ma patrie, je renierais mes amis… C'était la seconde fois qu'il venait pour me voir. La première fois, c'était, il y a de cela deux semaines, il était alors passé me faire part de ses sentiments, accompagné de sa chère et tendre Mione et de mon loup-garou de parrain… Je ne t'avais rien dit et je n'ai pas eu plus de courage hier quand tu es rentré de ton travail, je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, ils sont ta famille après tout, je sais que tu les aimes, sincèrement, au moins autant que moi, je les avais tous aimés… C'est pourtant la dure réalité, une si cruelle vérité. Ron est repassé hier soir à Grimmaurd, il venait soi-disant parler, cette fois seul à seul, comme un ami, comme un frère, quel mensonge, quelle hypocrisie… Il voulait juste me blesser, salir ce que nous avons construit depuis la soirée de son mariage … Tellement étroit d'esprit ! Tous ! Comme je les hais, pour ce qu'ils nous font, pour ce qu'ils te font, même si tu l'ignores encore… «Tu ne l'aimes pas, il ne t'aime pas… Vous êtes trop différents, il y a trop d'écart d'âge entre vous deux ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte… Tu penses toujours à Drago ! Tu ne l'as jamais oublié, Bill n'est qu'une passade et lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte, il souffrira et toi aussi car il ne te connaît pas vraiment, il n'aime en toi qu'un souvenir, une lubie, un rêve, un fantasme qu'il s'est inventé pendant cette guerre… Vous êtes trop différents… Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, tu sais… Ce serait presque risible si je ne tenais pas à chacun de vous deux…»

J'ai tellement mal… Je m'en fiche, on peut bien rire de moi… Oh oui, ils le peuvent tous autant qu'ils le veulent, jusqu'à en étouffer, jusqu'à en crever… Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi et ce n'est pas une simple tocade, une passade sans lendemain pour compenser le vide inimaginable qu'a laissé en moi mon ange Drago lorsqu'il m'a abandonné pour rejoindre son paradis… Je sais que c'est ridicule peut-être mais je ferais tout si tu me le demandais… Quitter nos amis, notre famille, notre pays, partir loin d'eux, il suffit que tu l'exiges et j'abandonne… J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde, j'irais décrocher la lune, j'irais voler la fortune … Je ferais n'importe quoi si tu le demandais…

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi  
Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Car moi je mourrais aussi  
Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité  
Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité  
Dans le ciel plus de problèmes  
Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime  
Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment_

Je serre presque convulsivement le bout de papier froissé où tu as écrit ton amour pour moi ce matin-là… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas monter ces quelques vers, mon tendre amour ? Ils sont si parfaits, si merveilleux, le plus doux des messages à mes yeux… Je suis si bien avec toi, dans tes bras… Toutes ses émotions découvertes à ton contact cette nuit et chaque nuit… Je voudrais tant passer le reste de ma vie à t'aimer, à te laisser m'aimer, chaque nuit si délicieusement m'abandonner dans tes bras, ma tête calée contre ton torse… Quoiqu'il dise, je sais que je t'aime… J'ai aimé Drago mais jamais nous ne nous sommes abandonnés l'un à l'autre comme nous le faisons chaque nuit depuis trois mois. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais survivre si je perdais cette sensation de chaleur lorsque ton corps s'accroche à moi, quand tu pénètres en moi, je suis comblé, rempli, entier à tout jamais… Et je sais que je t'aime, Bill. J'ai déjà connu la douleur, le déchirement qui détruit à néant ton âme et ton cœur quand l'amour de ta vie meure sous tes yeux, cela m'a presque tué et si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi, si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi, moi je mourrais aussi…

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6 : énervé

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

Ron a rendu une deuxième visite à Harry pour le convaincre que son histoire avec Bill était vouée à l'échec…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 6 : Enervé**

**(Chanson d'Olivia Ruiz)**

**POV Harry**

_Tu peux pas toujours rester  
Inflexible, droit comme un piquet  
On est pas des bêtes humaines  
Êtres humains mais bêtes quand même  
Moi mes nerfs j'ai du mal à les faire taire  
J'ai du mal à contrôler  
Ma nervosité légendaire me fait du mal  
Ca va m'énerver_

Chasse-le de ta vie ! Chasse-le de nos vies ! Combien de minutes doit-on encore supporter ses simagrées ? Combien de temps vas-tu rester sur ce canapé verdâtre, poussiéreux et miteux, tellement inflexible, droit comme un piquet, sans bouger, juste là à l'écouter ? Juste tes longs doigts fins que tu entortilles nerveusement te trahissent, Bill. Tes mains aux taches de rousseur si sensuelles sur mon corps pâle et trop fragile cherchent vainement un point d'ancrage, une amarre pour éviter que notre histoire ne fasse définitivement naufrage sous la tempête des attaques verbales de ton frère. Ce repas de famille devait être parfait, l'heure de la réconciliation de mon passé avec tous ceux qui avaient été ma famille durant mon adolescence. Tu tenais à réunir les tiens, tous, il me semble que tes parents sont partis depuis des heures sans doute, quand tu leur as annoncé que nous allions vivre ensemble… Cris, pleurs, colères, portes qui claquent, partis les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure qu'avançait ce désastre, cette soirée ne s'achèvera donc jamais… Cette torture inimaginable… Mais pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi l'écoutes-tu parler ? Critiquer ce que nous sommes, ce que nous construisons ? Encore et encore et encore ! Pourquoi restes-tu là sans réagir ? Droit comme un piquet, là à l'écouter dans ce salon ! Merlin, que je peux le haïre ! Comme j'exècre Grimmaurd, mon retour parmi vous si c'est pour à ce point souffrir ! Pourquoi suis-je resté ? Pour toi, certainement, mais bats-toi, Bill ! J'ai envie de crier, j'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie de cogner ! J'ai envie… de pleurer… Je tremble, je crois que je pourrais m'écrouler sur l'instant, mes nerfs, j'ai dû mal à les faire taire. Sans doute ma nervosité légendaire…

A cet instant, je regrette de ne pas m'être enfui avec toi loin de Grimmaurd, loin d'ici, tant qu'il était encore temps. Avant que tu ne saches… Ce qu'ils pensent… Tous… Si j'avais su… Je pourrais m'écrouler sur place, mais je te regarde, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne bronches pas, parfaitement immobile, avec cet air résigné qui m'écoeure. Tu écoutes ce que te dis ton frère comme depuis que nous avons commencé ce dîner et j'ai envie de vomir. Mon soi-disant meilleur ami te dit que c'est n'importe quoi nous deux, n'importe quoi, comme ses mots, son ton arrogant me blesse. Il salit notre histoire, je ne sais pas combien de fois il a répété que je ne t'aime pas ! C'est sa vérité ! Mais qu'en sait-il ? Qu'en savent-ils, tous, à nous juger, à nous critiquer ? Est-ce qu'ils sentent ce tiraillement effrayant qui enserre ma poitrine quand tu es loin de moi, appeler pour ton travail, combien j'étouffe quand tu pars chaque matin, combien je pleure quand je ne sens plus ta chaleur, la douceur de ta peau, les battements de ton cœur, ma tête posée contre ton torse, dans ce lit trop vaste pour moi seul.

Toujours les mêmes sempiternelles litanies comme il y a deux semaines quand je l'ai fichu à la porte avant que tu ne reviennes de Gringotts. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, après toutes ces années partagées, tu as bien changé Ron, je ne reconnais plus ce petit garçon rouquin avec qui je riais, à qui je me confiais, que j'ai connu dans un train en partance pour un monde dont j'ignorais tout, mon ami, mon meilleur ami... Comment peut-il me faire cela ? Comment peut-il te faire cela ? Comment peut-il nous faire cela ? Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il était passé, toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait alors hurlées, je te l'avais caché pour te préserver, je ne voulais pas voir tes yeux embués de tristesse face à ce que pense ta famille de notre amour. Je n'en peux plus de les écouter. Mes nerfs, j'ai du mal à les faire taire, j'ai du mal à contrôler ma nervosité légendaire.

«Il ne t'aime pas… Vous êtes trop différents, il y a trop d'écart d'âge entre vous deux ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que vous courrez droit à la catastrophe… Il ne t'aime pas comme il a aimé et aime encore Drago ! Il ne l'a pas oublié, quoiqu'il te dise… » Vas-y ! Continue ! Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, Ron ! Je me retourne, je ne peux plus les regarder assis, face à face dans ce salon, je suis accroché au rebord de la cheminée de marbre gris, mes doigts crispaient aussi durement qu'il m'est possible. « Bill, tu n'es qu'une passade et lorsque vous vous en rendrez compte, vous souffrirez tous les deux. Vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment, vous êtes trop différents…» Tu ne dis rien ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que tu écoutes les remarques de Ron, parce que c'est ton 'frère' et moi, je me demande parfois si tu me vois encore Bill. Tes yeux sont perdus à jamais, tu essayes de comprendre ce qui ne peut l'être.

« Je t'ai _déjà_ dit que c'était du délire… Malefoy sera toujours entre vous deux…» Ces mots résonnent en moi, en boucle, atroce litanie qui scelle notre histoire. Il t'a déjà parlé. Bordel de merde, Bill ! Il t'a déjà parlé ! Un coup de poignard de plus, lame dure et froide que tu plantes dans mon cœur. Tu ne dis rien alors que j'ai envie de crier. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? J'ai tellement mal de leurs attaques perpétuelles, soit disant pour mon bien, pour notre bien. Mon danseur de lune n'a rien à voir avec cela, qu'il le laisse en paix, Ron ne l'a jamais aimé, il lui en voulait malgré ses choix, malgré les combats, malgré les risques qu'il prenait, malgré les années qui ont passé. Il m'en voulait de l'aimer, il m'en veut encore, je le sais, c'est pour cela toute cette mascarade… Maintenant, c'est à toi qu'il va le faire payer. Je ne supporte plus de les entendre dire que nous deux c'est un mensonge, qu'on se berce d'illusions. Laissez-nous ! Laissez-nous rêver que c'est possible, je sais que je t'aime Bill. J'aime le souvenir de Drago mais je sais que c'est toi que je veux dans ma vie, je veux vivre, je ne veux plus me complaire dans le passé comme ils le croient tous, sauf peut-être Mione.

Je le vois dans son doux regard chocolat, son regard qui vacille, des larmes translucides se forment et glissent le long de ses joues, elle ne cesse de supplier Ron d'arrêter. Elle a changé d'avis sur nous, sur mon amour pour toi, elle se tient plus éloignée, en retrait de cette scène douloureuse qui scellera notre destin, j'en suis certain. Ta famille ou moi ? Je ne te partagerais pas davantage, pas après ça ! Et je sais qu'ils comptent tous trop pour toi, plus que des mots pourraient le dire, je crains déjà que ce ne soit trop tard. Je ne sais pas comment je me retiens encore de pleurer. Ron lui continue à te harceler, à te dire que ça ne tiendra jamais. La seule différence, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je suis là, j'entends ses mots que tu me caches depuis des jours, des semaines peut-être, comme j'avais tu ma dispute avec lui. Je te vois soupirer : « Ron, laisse-nous s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de parler à Harry. »

_Tu peux pas toujours faire tourner  
Ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler  
Parfois on pose pas de problème  
Sans le vouloir ça en pose quand même  
Moi mes nerfs j'ai du mal à les faire taire  
J'ai du mal à contrôler  
Ma nervosité légendaire me fait du mal  
Ca va m'énerver_

« Ron, laisse-nous s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de parler à Harry… »

Je n'ai pas bougé, pas esquissé un geste alors que sa famille s'en va, je ne peux plus les considérer comme tel, même Mione, après tout, elle a fait le choix de ne pas s'opposer à la hargne de son mari, ses paroles m'ont fait trop de mal, elle a fait son choix et je ne pourrais jamais plus la regarder comme auparavant. La phrase prononcée par Bill pour faire enfin cesser cette interminable discussion me laisse un goût étrange, un goût de tragédie grecque, le destin des hommes, pantins ridicules vient les frapper violemment quel que soit leur choix, leur décision, leur tentative pour le contrecarrer, il arrive, inévitablement… Je sais que notre histoire s'achève, je le sens, ma fin est si proche…

Je vois mon rouquin se lever, les épaules lasses et basses, il marche sans connaître son but, sans vie, éteint. Ils les accompagnent jusqu'à la porte du hall du manoir Black. J'entends leurs pas s'étouffer, mourir et disparaître dans les escaliers, les marches au bois vermoulu qui craquent et grincent. Et puis, rien. Je reste seul, les yeux perdus sur les bûches incandescentes dans l'âtre de marbre gris du salon. Le seul bruit que je parviens à identifier est celui du crépitement du bois trop sec qui se consume trop vite. Je réalise que je tremble, peut-être de froid, l'automne est décidément si triste, pluvieux et venteux cette année. Peut-être que je tremble aussi de ce qui s'achève, pas cette stupide et interminable dispute, puisqu'elle devait être, non c'est celle qui arrive qui me terrifie, me glace, me crève, inéluctablement, celle qui scellera mon destin. J'en mourrais si je le perds, et je le perds, je ne pourrais revivre une seconde fois ce sentiment atroce qui vous déchire de par en par, comme lorsque s'est écroulé mon danseur de lune, il y a si longtemps, me laissant désespéramment seul, ce vide qui vous submerge et vous emporte quoi que vous tentiez.

Je ne sais combien de minutes se sont écoulées depuis ton retour, et tu n'as pas parlé, tu restes là dans l'encadrement de la porte, étrangement calme, moi le dos courbé, je me retiens désespéramment au rebord de la cheminée, mes doigts convulsivement serrés. Je te sens venir à ma rencontre, ton corps est si proche et définitivement si lointain. Tu tends finalement ton bras et me force à me retourner vers toi, en posant ta main droite sur mon épaule. La chaleur de ta peau traverse mes vêtements et me fait frissonner. Tes yeux sont rougis, je crois que toute ta force, ta puissance sont anéanties en cet instant. Tu me fixes et ne dis rien. Tant que nous ne parlons pas, je crois que nous évitons à ce drame de prendre corps. Tu soupires et finalement tes lèvres s'écartent pour laisser passer un murmure, un soupir à peine audible, les lettres de mon prénom en une prière désespérée.

Et puis vient le reste, les mots qui font tellement mal, les mots qui poignardent. Les 'je suis désolé', les 'je ne pourrais jamais', les 'je croyais qu'ils comprendraient', 'je suis tellement désolé'… Tu ne peux pas toujours faire tourner ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler… Non il fallait que tu me dises ta vérité, trop honnête et courageux pour ne pas l'affronter, l'énoncer, je te hais pour cela autant que je t'aime ! Si seulement tu te taisais, si seulement tu arrêtais de parler ainsi. Pourquoi leur donnes-tu tant d'importance ? Pourquoi écouter leur doléance ? Pourquoi les crois-tu plus que moi, mon amour ? Pourquoi doutes-tu de ce que j'éprouve, Bill ? Mais je ne dis rien, je tremble. Tous ces mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, je voudrais hurler, tellement, te dire que tu n'es qu'un sombre connard, que tu me fais mal, tellement mal, mais je n'y arrive même pas. J'ai du mal à me calmer, mes nerfs, moi, mes nerfs j'ai du mal à les faire taire…

Et qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cette destinée ? Pourquoi ne voient-ils tous en moi qu'un problème pour toi ? Jamais je n'aurais cru cela… Quelle importance que j'ai dix ans de moins, que j'en ai aimé et aime toujours un autre puisque je t'aime, toi. Je croyais que nous ne faisions rien de mal, on ne pose pas de problème, et sans le vouloir ça en pose quand même_…_ Aux autres, à tous les autres, à ta famille, à toi…

J'ai du mal à contrôler, ma nervosité légendaire me fait du mal, ça va m'énerver…

_Je n'peux pas m'y faire, ça déborde dehors et dedans  
Je n'me laisse pas faire, mais c'est beaucoup trop fort  
pour le moment_

_Tu peux pas toujours marcher  
Droit, sans jamais rien écraser  
Chacun fait son business sur terre  
Chacun ses problèmes, chacun son affaire  
Moi mes nerfs j'ai du mal à les faire taire  
J'ai du mal à contrôler  
Ma nervosité légendaire me fait du mal  
Ca va m'énerver_

_Je n'peux pas m'y faire, ça déborde dehors et dedans  
Je n'me laisse pas faire, mais c'est beaucoup trop fort  
pour le moment_

Je n'en peux plus… Quelque chose me brûle, me consume de l'intérieur… Ma magie se réveille, ça déborde de partout, dehors et dedans… Comme si de l'électricité traversait mon corps, l'air me fait suffoquer, j'étouffe, je n'arrive plus à contrôler… Ca déborde de partout, dehors et dedans, comme jamais, depuis cette nuit, où mon danseur de lune est tombé, écroulé, terrassé… Je ne peux pas m'y faire, c'est tellement dur et violent, ce sentiment de haine, de colère, de désespoir me bouleverse, ce vide qui m'entraîne vers les abysses si nous rompons, s'ils gagnent... Je ne peux pas m'y faire, je ne veux pas me laisser faire, tu m'entends… Je t'aime beaucoup trop fort, dis quelque chose, bordel, fais quelque chose… Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ta décision ? Pourquoi ce que nous vivons les dérange ? Cela ne les regarde même pas, chacun fait son business sur terre, chacun ses problèmes, chacun son affaire… Je ne leur demande rien, rien d'autre que leur indifférence, qu'ils nous fichent la paix, qu'ils nous laissent vivre ensemble, c'est tout ce que je demande… Je crois que j'ai crié, hurlé enfin, en même temps que ma magie déferlait sur ce salon de Grimmaurd, tu me regardes, désespéré, mais tu ne fais pas un geste pour me calmer, pour m'apaiser, pour me retenir, je me dirige vers la porte, c'est fini…

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7 : A la faveur de l'automne

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

Après une terrible dispute, Harry part finalement de Grimmaurd, laissant Bill, seul…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 7 : A la faveur de l'automne**

**(Chanson de Tété)**

**POV Bill**

_Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je guette  
Les âmes esseulées  
A la faveur de l'automne_

_Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je regrette  
De n'y avoir songé  
Maintenant que tu m'abandonnes_

Je… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas bougé ? Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir retenu contre moi, tout contre moi, contre mon cœur, pour te prouver qu'il bat plus vite grâce à toi, qu'il vit tout simplement quand tu es là avec moi et que je meurs si tu t'éloignes… Cela fait déjà trois heures que tu as claqué la porte du salon et que tu as quitté Grimmaurd et moi, pathétique marionnette de ma famille, je suis là, à guetter, devant cette fenêtre crasseuse, seul, désespéramment seul que tu reviennes enfin vers moi, que tu me pardonnes pour tout cela, pour tout ce que je n'ai pas dit, pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fait pour te retenir.

La nuit est progressivement tombée sur Londres alors que je reste prostré là, juste à t'attendre, mon si tendre amour. Tout est si calme, bien trop calme, le silence de ce square londonien me pèse véritablement. C'est profondément déstabilisant de se sentir si désespéramment seul, alors que gravite autour de soi une ville aux millions de visages anonymes. J'ai perdu la notion du temps qui passe et s'écoule. Quelle heure peut-il bien être minuit, peut-être sommes-nous déjà un autre jour ; peut-être que l'aube arrivant, cette désastreuse soirée s'effacera comme la nuit s'éclipsera devant le jour dans quelques heures. La lune est si pleine et entière ce soir qu'on devine parfaitement les formes et les reliefs dessinés à sa surface, ces tâches grises et bleutées, aux formes si imprécises dans lesquelles j'imagine les courbes de ton corps, ton visage et tes yeux que je chéris tant. Elle éclaire presque tout le square et les quelques réverbères moldus paraissent d'une bien faible et pâle clarté face à l'astre de la nuit. Je suis fasciné par sa beauté et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu supplantes par ton simple regard posé sur moi tout ce que l'univers a de plus fascinants et merveilleux.

Je suis si fatigué, si vide, mon regard fixe ce point imaginaire, celui où je t'ai vu disparaître alors que tu transplanais loin de moi, je n'arrive pas à m'en éloigner, même pour une seconde, j'attends que ta silhouette réapparaisse à l'angle de la rue. Je n'ai pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis un temps si long, je m'en veux terriblement, j'ai peur, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. L'idée de te perdre n'arrête pas de résonner dans ma tête, tes cris et ta douleur lorsque tu me hurlais de réagir font écho à mon désespoir Je n'ai rien arrêté, rien empêché. Je les ai juste écoutés, détruire avec leurs mots notre histoire si particulière, si précieuse à mes yeux, à mon cœur, à mon âme. Je ne supportais plus de les entendre, toutes ces atrocités sur toi et Ron qui répétait sans cesse, comme une litanie sordide que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, que tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que tu l'as aimé, lui, que nous sommes trop différents ou trop semblables, tous les deux trop désespérés, trop marqués par la vie, par notre passé pour être véritablement heureux ensemble, que nous allons inévitablement nous déchirés, que tu es trop jeune pour moi, que je suis trop vieux pour toi, jamais comme il faudrait, jamais comme ils le veulent tous en tout cas.

Mais qu'en savent-ils ? Ont-ils vu comme moi tes yeux émeraude si profonds s'abandonnant dans mon étreinte ? Ont-ils été surpris par tes soupirs et gémissements dans mes bras lorsque je te faisais l'amour la nuit dernière, cet abandon total, tellement troublant ? Ont-ils vu tes joues rougir, tes mains tremblées, ton corps se précipiter à ma rencontre quand je t'ai demandé si l'on pouvait vivre ensemble ? Non bien sûr que non, tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est notre différence d'âge, ton amour pour Malefoy depuis tant d'années, lui qui t'a éloigné de moi si longtemps.

Je m'écroule sur le fauteuil, au tissu usé et mité que je viens de conjurer et je m'installe, face à la fenêtre, juste attendre que tu reviennes, que tu sois à mes côtés, m'excuser pour mon impardonnable lâcheté face à ma famille, pour les avoir laissé te faire tant de mal, pour tous ces mots trop durs pour toi… Mais pourquoi ne les ai-je pas fait taire ? Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir ordonné de nous laisser seuls à jamais ? Je t'aime tellement Harry, tellement que ça brûle mon cœur, il se consume sous les coups des mots que tu m'as hurlés en partant et pourtant, je ne sais que trop à quel point tu avais raison en me disant tout cela. Je suis un lâche, je ne t'ai pas protégé comme je te l'avais juré quand je t'ai dit que je te voulais pour la vie à mes côtés, que je ne pouvais concevoir désormais un avenir sans ta présence… Et au premier coup dur, à la première tempête contre mon si précieux amour, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas bougé. Comme je m'en veux mon beau brun adoré, comme tu dois m'en vouloir et comme je te comprends… Je suis seul dans ce salon et ta présence, ton odeur, ton corps me manque tellement que j'en étouffe littéralement. La rue est si vide, juste un chat au poil sale erre parmi les ordures amoncelées que vomissent les poubelles de ce quartier moldu trop mal famé. Je suis tellement fatigué, mes yeux se ferment quelques instants, juste quelques secondes, je crois que je rêve de toi mon amour. L'air de cette pièce me paraît de plus en plus irrespirable sans toi. J'étouffe, je me relève et ouvre la fenêtre du salon, les gonds grincent sourdement.

_A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies_

Le vent froid de ce début d'automne s'engouffre et me fouette durement le visage, me réveillant ainsi instantanément, me sortant douloureusement de cette torpeur qui me gagnait depuis un moment déjà, alors que je rêvais de toi, à moitié endormi dans ce fauteuil. Comme la semaine dernière, cette douce mélodie, tendre et romantique, me sort de mes pensées assombries par ton absence. Je crois qu'elle vient d'une des demeures moldues de l'autre côté du square, un air au rythme lent et monotone… Un, deux, trois, quatre, une vieille mélodie, quelque chose d'inconnu et pourtant tellement familier. Je me souviens encore de cette soirée, c'était il y a seulement quelques jours, une semaine, deux tout au plus. Nous étions ici, il faisait déjà presque nuit, les jours étaient de plus en plus courts et je venais de te faire l'amour passionnément dans le salon.

Lorsque j'étais rentré de mon travail à Gringotts, je t'avais trouvé, assis sur le sofa, les jambes repliées, ta tête reposait sur tes genoux, dans une attitude de protection face à tout ce qui t'entourait, tu semblais te protéger de moi également et cela m'avait fait mal, une peine inimaginable dont tu n'avais probablement pas conscience. Tu semblais perdu, triste, mélancolique et tes yeux rougis avaient visiblement trop pleuré. Je m'étais approché de toi, je t'avais délicatement pris le visage entre mes mains, et mes doigts avaient glissé doucement le long de tes joues en une caresse, effaçant les larmes qui avaient coulé, comme pour faire disparaître toutes les peines qui martyrisaient ton cœur et ton âme. Mes lèvres avaient frôlé les tiennes et je m'étais noyé dans ce baiser, ma respiration se fondant à la tienne. Nous avions fait l'amour sur le sofa ce soir-là, j'étais au plus profond de ton corps, mes coups se faisant parfois brutaux, parfois tendres et délicats, chaque fois, tu te serrais autour de moi, tes mains encerclant ma nuque pour ne pas sombrer. Nous étions ensemble, totalement, infiniment, deux corps en fusion, deux esprits ne faisant plus qu'un, tes murmures, tes soupirs me transportaient dans un monde délicieux de plaisir, d'extase, de jouissance, d'amour.

Alors que je reprenais difficilement vie après cette tornade d'émotions qui m'avait laissé essoufflé et repus, tu t'étais relevé, tes yeux me transperçaient l'âme, la vision que tu m'offris à cet instant, fut sans nul doute la plus belle de toutes. Debout, nu, sans pudeur superflue, la sueur de nos ébats collait à ton corps, sur ton torse, des fines traces glissant lentement le long de ta peau que je regardais fasciné. Mes yeux se perdaient dans ce paradis, descendant toujours plus, toujours plus… Tes cheveux mouillés, ébouriffés, ton sourire clair et à peine esquissé, tes dents blanches tranchant avec ton teint hâlé, ta taille fine, si délicate, ton ventre ferme, musclé, le chemin sombre des poils qui descendait à cette intimité que tu m'avais permis de découvrir et d'aimer. Je t'observais silencieusement, tu t'étais dirigé vers la fenêtre que tu avais ouverte ; je t'avais alors rejoint. Ton dos s'appuyait fermement contre moi. Mes mains enserraient ta taille et nous étions restés pendant un temps très long juste à admirer les étoiles scintillantes, le ciel londonien, le calme de square Grimmaurd, le temps suspendu uniquement à cette mélodie qui rompait ce silence… Et ce soir, je l'entends encore… A la faveur de l'automne, revient cette douce mélancolie, un, deux, trois, quatre, un peu comme on fredonne de vieilles mélodies…

_Rivé devant le téléphone  
J'attends  
Que tu daignes m'appeler  
Que tu te décides enfin_

_Toi, tes allures de garçonne  
Rompiez un peu la monotonie  
De mes journées de mes nuits_

_A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies_

J'aimerais seulement que tu me contactes, de n'importe quelle façon, que tu me dises que tu vas bien, que tu me dises que tu ne m'en veux plus… Que tu reviennes, bordel ! Que je te serre dans mes bras, que je te fasse l'amour passionnément, que je t'aime plus que jamais… Te faire comprendre combien je te désire et combien ma vie est vide quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés. T'hurler que leur avis m'importe si peu, qu'ils ne seront plus ma famille si tu veux qu'il en soit ainsi, je ferai tout pour toi, si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point. Je fixe toujours la rue où je t'ai vu disparaître, et je pense, oui, bien sûr… Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Après tout, tu tenais à ce que je l'ai toujours sur moi, juste au cas où. Je me dirige rapidement vers l'entrée, dévalant les sombres escaliers et je récupère ma veste suspendue à une patère, chaque crochets représentant une tête de serpents sur le point de mordre un éventuel ennemi, cette demeure des Black me fait toujours autant frissonner. Je sors immédiatement de ma poche ce truc moldu que tu m'as donné au début de notre relation, pour que je puisse te contacter quand mon travail me retenait trop loin de toi… J'aimerais tellement qu'il sonne encore, comme chaque jour depuis que tu me l'as offert… Cette sonnerie stridente qui me faisait sursauter à chaque fois, tremblant étrangement comme par magie dans ma poche, contre mon cœur. Entendre les mots et ta voix résonner dans ce 'téléphone portable', je crois que c'est ainsi que tu le nommais… Tu riais devant mon ignorance quand tu me l'avais mis dans les mains la première fois en t'écriant 'surprise, mon amour'…

Tu as tellement chamboulé mon existence en l'espace de ces quelques mois, depuis le mariage de mon frère et d'Hermione, toi, et tes allures de garçonne. Mon travail, ma vie était devenue si monotone, si triste et insipide quand tu avais décidé de t'éloigner de nous tous à la fin de ta guerre, il y a trois ans. Un vide incommensurable m'avait envahi à ton départ et tu n'en auras probablement jamais conscience, j'étais là et pourtant, je ne vivais plus vraiment, je survivais tout au plus loin de toi. J'avais perdu une partie de ce qui me donnait la force de continuer de vivre en ne pouvant désormais plus me plonger avec délice dans ses deux magnifiques iris émeraude, comme je l'avais fait au cours de cette année, alors que nous cherchions les horcruxes qui devaient nous permettre d'anéantir Voldemort.

Mais voilà, tu étais revenu, pour mon frère, pour tes amis. Je t'avais invité à danser, simplement une danse pour sentir ton pouls, ta respiration contre ma nuque et tu m'avais accepté bien au delà de ce que mes rêves les plus fous et insensés me conduisaient. J'étais désormais dans ta vie, chaque matin, au réveil, je me laissais dévorer par ce regard si particulier, taquin et espiègle. Tu te jouais de moi par une simple caresse, un léger effleurement. Je devenais un autre entre tes mains, je revivais et je t'aime tant pour cela, trop peut-être, mon amour. Chaque soir, je m'enfonçais en toi, profondément, et tes yeux me ravissaient l'âme, me volaient tous ces moments de mélancolie, toute cette monotonie arrachait par un seul des tes baisers, par un seul de tes regards posés sur moi.

_A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super scopitone_

_A la faveur de l'automne  
A la faveur de l'automne_

J'ai mis du temps, à rester là dans cette sombre et sinistre entrée, juste à contempler cet appareil étrange et froid, peut-être trop impersonnel, tu m'avais expliqué que si tu me contactais et que pour une raison indépendante de ma volonté, si j'étais trop pris par mon travail, je ne répondais pas à ton appel, une petite enveloppe devait clignoter au coin de l'écran, me signalant ainsi que tu avais cherché à me joindre. Or, il n'y avait rien, tu ne voulais plus me parler, tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi, pas après ce qui s'était passé, il y a quelques heures, pas cette fois. Je remontais doucement vers le salon, retrouvant la fenêtre ouverte sur le square et la fraîcheur qui avait peu à peu envahi la pièce. L'horloge magique de Grimmaurd résonna dans le manoir, trop vide, deux coups sonores et sombres se répercutant sur les murs en écho et marquant une nouvelle heure sans lui. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas revenu ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser la moindre chance de te prouver à quel point je me suis fourvoyé toute à l'heure ? J'ai l'impression de replonger comme au temps où tu me manquais trop, cette nostalgie, cette tristesse, ces regrets qui s'étaient dissipés depuis quelques mois. Mais, là, je ne vois plus que ton absence, la douleur sourde qui enserre mon cœur et tu redonnes à ma mélancolie la couleur de ton âme, de ta magie, la couleur des feuilles jaunies, roussâtres de cette saison d'automne qui va clore notre histoire…

_Comment ai-je pu seulement  
Être aussi bête ?  
On m'avait prévenu  
Voici la vérité nue_

_Manquerait  
Plus que le mauvais temps s'y mette,  
Une goutte de pluie et  
J'aurais vraiment tout perdu_

Je suis tellement épuisé, cinq heures résonnent dans le manoir et je suis vautré sur ce fauteuil à moitié défoncé. Je me sens tellement comateux, douloureusement perclus par les crampes à force d'être resté prostré, recroquevillé ainsi, sans avoir osé bouger. Il y a des heures que tu as claqué cette porte et je me sens seulement de plus en plus furieux contre toi ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? J'ai besoin de te parler, de te voir, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves en ce moment. Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? Comment ai-je pu seulement être aussi bête ? Après tout, ils m'avaient tous prévenu et je me dis que peut-être ils n'avaient pas complètement tort, tu ne tenais peut-être pas tant que cela à notre histoire, à notre couple, à moi puisque tu t'enfuis, comme tu l'as déjà fait autrefois, plutôt que d'affronter vraiment la réalité. On m'avait prévenu : Voici la vérité nue… Tu m'abandonnes, seul ici dans ce sordide endroit, tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime. Est-ce que je me suis à ce point menti ? Je voulais tellement croire à ton amour que j'en ai peut-être oublié ce que l'on me criait.

NON ! Je hurle et me relève brusquement, je m'appuie sur le chambranle vermoulu de la fenêtre, les bruits de la ville qui s'éveille au loin… Non, non, non, je crois que la fatigue me fait juste délirer, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas m'avoir à ce point menti, trompé autant ! Au plus profond de mon cœur, je le sais, j'essaie juste de faire retomber mes erreurs sur toi. C'est moi qui les ai laissé tout détruire, tu n'as rien fait, rien d'autre que me faire confiance et moi, je t'ai brisé, j'ai été minable ! Je n'ai respecté aucune des promesses que je t'avais faite. La nuit se lève progressivement, laissant un ciel voilé, gris et des nuages menaçants au dessus de la ville, manquerait plus que le mauvais temps s'y mette, une première goutte de pluie frappe les tuiles du manoir Grimmaurd, et une autre, et encore une autre, la pluie redouble, j'ai peur, peur car je crois que tu ne reviendras plus, je crois que je t'ai perdu.

_  
A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies_

_A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super scopitone_

J'entends toujours cette mélodie qui emplit l'air, cette rengaine que je fredonne… Je crois qu'il faut que je dorme. Je suis tellement fatigué, l'automne s'installe et tu t'en vas loin de moi, mon tendre Harry. Je m'écroule dans ce fauteuil, six heures sonnent dans le manoir et je m'endors sans t'avoir revu. Je t'ai perdu, à la faveur de l'automne…

_A la faveur de l'automne  
A la faveur de l'automne…_

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8 : Je m'en vais

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

Harry n'est pas revenu de toute la nuit et Bill l'a attendu dans un fauteuil, dans le salon de Grimmaurd, avant de s'endormir finalement…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 8 : Je m'en vais**

**(Chanson de Miossec)**

**POV Harry**

_Je m'en vais bien avant l'heure  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne se laisse aller  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on puisse en rire  
Je m'en vais en gardant toute ton odeur  
Je m'en vais en te regardant dormir_

Je m'en vais. Voilà, ma décision est prise, je crois que c'est une bonne chose, enfin j'essaye pitoyablement de m'en convaincre, c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que je dois partir, te quitter, même si c'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite de toute ma misérable existence, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives, aucune autre solution à envisager. Juste… M'en aller, m'enfuir loin de toi, loin de ton odeur, loin de tes rires, loin de tes baisers, de tes caresses sur mon corps… Si seulement, j'y parviens. Faites que j'ai la force de sortir d'ici… Encore une fois. Depuis des heures et des heures, cette soirée se rejoue sans cesse dans mon esprit… Indéfiniment… Et ça fait tellement mal… Tellement… Plus que des milliers de doloris, plus qu'aucun sortilège de magie noire, c'est une douleur qui m'égare, qui fait tellement mal. Une lame chauffée à blanc qui m'entaille, me perce le cœur, je t'aime Bill mais, je n'ai d'autre choix que celui-ci : je m'en vais… Même l'alcool que j'ai bu toute la nuit pour essayer d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, n'est pas parvenu à noyer ce chagrin qui m'étreint le cœur et l'âme. Non, il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à faire. C'est la seule issue possible à tout ce merdier, à ce sordide et pathétique désastre, à notre histoire, notre histoire d'amour. J'en suis convaincu, ou du moins, je n'ai de cesse de me répéter ces quatre petits mots pour m'en convaincre, c'est ce que je dois faire pour toi, pour moi. Je m'en vais… Il faut juste que je trouve en moi le courage de te laisser seul dans ce salon de Grimmaurd. De toute manière, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour tout le monde, pour toi, pour moi. Je m'en vais…

Je reste là, stoïque et droit, juste à quelques mètres de toi. Je n'ose pas m'approcher davantage car je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à me retenir d'effleurer ton doux visage de ma main fébrile et tremblante. Il y a plusieurs heures déjà que je n'ai plus la moindre larme à verser sur notre histoire, mon cœur ne saigne plus, il est mort, je pense, c'est bizarre, je pensais qu'une fois mort, à l'intérieur, je ne souffrirais plus et c'est tout le contraire en fait, rien ne m'apaise. Te regarder ici endormi, ne m'aide pas. Je crois que le simple fait de t'observer comme cela, à ton insu, alors que tu es totalement abandonné dans les bras de Morphée, ton visage encore visiblement marqué par cette terrible nuit, ne fait qu'accroître ma douleur. Je suis machinalement les mouvements de ta poitrine, calmes et sereins ; tu es tellement beau, si magnifique comme cela tranquillement endormi, je t'ai regardé tant de fois dans notre chambre sans que tu le saches, juste à écouter patiemment le souffle de ta respiration. Cependant, contrairement à toutes ces nuits où j'ai volé ton image en la gravant dans mon esprit, les traits de ton visage me paraissent très tirés en ce matin qui s'éveille, tu dois t'être endormi depuis seulement quelques minutes, une demi-heure tout au plus. Je me plais à rêver que peut-être, tu as espéré mon retour, guetté par la fenêtre mon arrivée mais je n'en suis même plus très sûr après cette soirée désastreuse. Après tout, tu n'as pas essayé de les empêcher de tout détruire, tu les as écoutés, tu n'as pas tenté une seule seconde de me retenir, et finalement, tu m'as juste laissé franchir le seuil de notre maison. J'aurais tellement voulu rester près de toi toute ma vie, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés, respirer l'odeur de ta peau et de tes cheveux chaque soir en m'endormant, mais non, ma vie avait été un tel gâchis, et depuis toujours, alors, je crois que j'ai juste été trop naïf, trop stupide de croire que cette fois, il en serait autrement, qu'avec toi à mes côtés, ce serait différent.

Pourquoi aurais-je droit à un semblant de bonheur ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais à espérer être un jour heureux sur terre ? J'étais pitoyable, tellement pathétique d'avoir cru que quelque chose de bien pouvait m'arriver pour une fois dans ma vie, que pour une fois, je pouvais peut-être espérer que mon existence allait prendre une direction nouvelle. Juste être heureux et vivre. J'avais lâchement renoncé à cette possibilité la nuit où un éclair vert intense et lumineux avait frappé mon danseur de lune, devant moi, s'interposant pour me sauver de Voldemort. Ta famille, leur foutue morale, notre destinée, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne, a décidé une nouvelle fois pour moi. Je m'en vais bien avant de mourir, bien avant l'heure. Tu es au même endroit, tu n'as pas bougé depuis mon départ, assis sur ce fauteuil, la fenêtre est ouverte et la nuit a considérablement rafraîchi l'air irrespirable de la pièce depuis je t'ai laissé, il y a quelques heures. Je suis désolé mon amour mais c'était juste trop dur, trop dur pour moi, bien plus que ce que je pouvais sincèrement endurer.

_Je m'en vais car l'on sait vu voler  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on n' puisse atterrir  
Je m'en vais car l'on s'est tant aimé  
Je m'en vais avant d' te détruire  
Je m'en vais pour que tu n' m'oublies jamais  
Je m'en vais en te voyant sourire _

_Je m'en vais en croyant que tout est vrai  
Je m'en vais avant d' te découvrir  
Je m'en vais bien avant d' te décevoir  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir_

Je m'en vais… Ils m'ont anéanti et tu m'as brisé, je n'ai plus d'envies, je n'ai plus envie, je n'ai plus la force, je ne veux plus me battre, je n'aime plus, je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer, mon cœur a été broyé entre tes mains et à tout jamais. Je croyais qu'entre tes bras, protégé par ton regard, ta tendresse, je pourrais enfin revivre, tu m'avais rendu cette possibilité d'aimer et être aimé, sensation perdue, il y a si longtemps quand j'avais vu ses deux magnifiques iris gris se clore à tout jamais, tu m'avais rendu l'espoir, l'envie et ce merveilleux sentiment m'a été repris brutalement. C'est tellement dur, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais me faire souffrir autant, j'ai tellement mal en te regardant ainsi, te voir sourire, peut-être rêves-tu encore de moi ? Ce doux sourire, rien que pour moi. Tu es tellement beau, ton visage si masculin, pâle, les tâches de rousseur parsemées sur tes joues et ton nez aquilin, tes lèvres si sensuelles, si finement dessinées. Je me rapproche presque inconsciemment de ce fauteuil où tu t'es assoupi, je referme doucement la fenêtre, veillant à ne pas t'éveiller et je te regarde toujours, j'aimerais tellement sentir ta peau encore contre la paume de mes mains. C'est encore plus dur, de me dire que je vais devoir me retourner, te laisser pour ne plus jamais revenir, ne plus jamais te sentir contre mon corps, la chaleur de tes mains passant sur ma nuque, mon dos, descendre langoureusement vers mes fesses, ne plus me laisser dévorer par cette langue épaisse, humide, chaude qui pourchassait, découvrait la mienne avec une passion tellement puissante. Je m'en vais en gravant dans mon cœur ce sourire à tout jamais.

Oh, mon amour, mon tendre amour, j'aimerais que tu te réveilles, même si cela risquerait de rendre tout tellement plus difficile, que tu m'empêches de partir car on s'est tant aimé, je t'ai tant aimé, Bill. Dire que pendant quelques semaines, depuis ce mariage, depuis notre première nuit, j'ai naïvement cru que je pourrais recommencer à vivre, que je pouvais aimer à nouveau, que peut-être mon danseur de lune ne m'avait pas tué complètement en me laissant seul sur terre. Ils ont cassé notre histoire à tout jamais, et je m'en vais. Je sais qu'ils nous ont volé quelque chose, peut-être qu'ils avaient raison et que je t'aurais trahi, détruit. Peut-être que je me leurrais, que je t'aurais déçu, que je ne t'aime pas autant que je le pense… Peut-être que mon danseur de lune reste entre nous, fantôme de mon passé, qui m'empêche d'être complètement avec toi. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison et que je l'aimerais toujours davantage que je ne t'aime, toi. Je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le savoir. Ils nous ont volé notre histoire. Avant de savoir s'ils avaient raison… Je m'en vais, Bill, ne m'oublie pas, mon tendre amour…

_  
Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir  
Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir_

Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches à quel point je t'ai aimé, à quel point je t'aime, je crois même en cet instant, que je n'ai jamais aimé que toi… Si seulement ils avaient su, s'ils savaient, tous ceux qui nous jugent, tes parents, Ron… Oui, alors que je te regarde déjà depuis de très longues minutes, je réalise que tu ignores probablement que jamais Drago ne m'a aimé, ne m'a touché comme tu l'as fait, je ne me suis jamais abandonné dans ses bras. A tel point que pendant ces années où je me suis enfui loin de vous tous, je me suis demandé ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas mort ce jour-là, si je ne l'avais pas vu s'écrouler, les yeux définitivement clos, devant moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je ne lui avais jamais rien dit, même pas la moindre allusion. Une fois, nous étions seuls, à Noël, nous guettions pour l'Ordre, ce salopard de rat, j'ai cru ce jour-là trouver la force de lui dire que j'étais désespérément amoureux de lui, depuis son retour parmi nous. Mais je n'avais pas osé, son regard m'avait troublé, mais je savais au fond que je n'étais pas prêt, je n'avais rien dit, de peur de le perdre définitivement, je n'osais me confronter à cette réalité dangereuse car je savais qu'après, je le perdais probablement pour toujours. Je crois qu'il n'avait sincèrement aucune idée de ce que je ressentais à son encontre et qu'il ne m'a jamais vu tel que je le voyais, il m'appréciait certainement, pour ce que je faisais, pour l'espoir que je représentais pour notre avenir à tous, le seul capable de battre ce foutu Serpent, mais pas au-delà. Je crois qu'intérieurement, j'ai toujours su que s'il n'était pas mort cette nuit-là, je ne l'aurais perdu malgré tout, il ne m'aimait pas, je pense. Mais, toi, je t'ai aimé, je t'ai touché, je t'ai embrassé, tu m'as fait l'amour dans notre chambre tant de fois ces derniers mois. Je me suis complètement abandonné dans tes bras. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

Je m'approche encore du fauteuil, ton visage est appuyé sur le dossier, il paraît presque paisible, toujours un léger sourire apparu même si tu as sans aucun doute pleuré ; mon visage est à quelques centimètres de toi, je sens ton souffle passé faiblement entre tes lèvres contre ma peau et j'en tremble. Mes doigts courent très doucement, à peine un effleurement sur tes joues. La chaleur que je ressens à ton contact, me fait frissonner davantage que la froideur de cette nuit d'automne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir encore sentir ton odeur, goûter ta saveur avant de te laisser à jamais. Mes lèvres frôlent ta bouche, elle est d'une telle douceur, c'est juste la dernière chose dont je voudrais me souvenir avant de mourir, je t'embrasse, ma langue dessinant le contour de tes lèvres, tu murmures mon prénom en un soupir, et je me détache mon amour, je m'en vais.

_  
Je m'en vais pour tout recommencer  
Je m'en vais pour n' jamais m'assagir  
Je m'en vais car tout est si léger  
Je m'en vais en te regardant dormir  
Je m'en vais pour n' jamais t'oublier  
Je m'en vais sans même te l'écrire_

_  
Je m'en vais en croyant que tu devrais  
Je m'en vais bien avant d' te découvrir  
Je m'en vais pour n' jamais te décevoir  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir _

_Je m'en vais car l'on sait vu voler  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on n' puisse atterrir  
Je m'en vais car l'on s'est tant aimé  
Je m'en vais avant d' te détruire_

Je m'en vais… Mais pourquoi ? Pour tout recommencer, pour ne jamais t'oublier, pour garder de toi ses si merveilleux instants volés. Est-ce que je pourrais aimer de nouveau ? Vivre encore ? Après toi, après notre histoire, cela me paraît tellement improbable. Si je m'en vais loin de toi, loin de leurs mots, loin de leurs méchancetés, loin de tout ce gâchis, peut-être que je pourrais recommencer à vivre comme quand j'ai fui à la mort de mon danseur de lune. Peut-être que si j'ai survécu alors, je survivrais de t'avoir perdu. Survivre mais certainement pas vivre, vivre pleinement, passionnément, intensément, chaque minute, chaque seconde comme pendant ces quelques semaines, ces quelques mois, mon amour. Cette idée me semble tellement absurde, irréelle même. Il faudrait déjà que je trouve la force de quitter mes yeux de ton visage, de trouver en moi la volonté de me lever et de sortir de ce salon, de cette maison. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé, malgré la douceur de ce baiser, sans doute notre dernier baiser. J'ai écrit un mot, une lettre, pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, pour te dire que je vais bien. Elle est soigneusement pliée dans mon jean, mais je ne me décide pas à la déposer à côté de toi, pour que tu la trouves à ton réveil. Si je ne te laisse rien, peut-être que tu essaieras de me retrouver coûte que coûte, peut-être qu'il y aura un espoir, peut-être que tu m'empêcheras de te quitter. Je t'aime tellement, Bill. Je m'en vais, avant même de t'avoir découvert, avant même de t'avoir vraiment connu… Tout s'est gâché si vite. Ils nous ont volé notre amour.

_  
Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir  
Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir_

Je me relève, mes doigts frôlent une dernière fois tes lèvres et je les passe tendrement contre ma bouche, juste pour m'enivrer encore de toi, de ton goût, de ton odeur, de ta douceur, tu gémis mon prénom en un souffle, je n'ai aimé que toi, ce dernier baiser à jamais imprégné dans mon cœur et mon âme jusqu'à en mourir… Je m'en vais…

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9 : L'encre de tes yeux

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

Harry est reparti, laissant Bill profondément endormi dans un fauteuil, dans le salon de Grimmaurd, Bill s'éveille, la maison est vide, les placards aussi, Harry l'a quitté…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 9 : L'encre de tes yeux**

**(Francis Cabrel)**

**POV Bill**

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

Je m'éveille doucement, dans le fauteuil du salon, les rayons de soleil percent au travers de la fenêtre salie par une couche de poussière innommable, les rideaux sont totalement tirés et je réalise qu'il est déjà tard sans aucun doute car le soleil paraît déjà haut à l'horizon, il peine à transpercer les nuages gris et menaçants, aux couleurs de cet automne, aux couleurs de ma vie sans toi, mon Harry, si triste, si affligeante, si désespérément inutile. Le ciel reste obstinément voilé autant que l'est mon âme assombrie, les nuages semblent avoir défié le soleil en duel et ce dernier se replie lâchement comme je l'ai fait face à ma famille en les laissant nous détruire hier soir, je les ai laissé te détruire, mon tendre amour, comment pourrais-tu me le pardonner ?

Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Je ne le sais pas, quelques minutes, des heures, une vie peut-être. Peu m'importe la douleur lancinante qui enserre mon cœur et poignarde ma poitrine reste bel et bien là, elle m'obsède, elle me paralyse, elle m'étouffe et elle ne partira jamais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux, puisqu'on est seuls, puisque je suis si seul et vide sans toi, mon bel ange. Pitié, dites-moi comment vivre sans lui… Expliquez-moi ! Répondez-moi ! Je deviens fou, non, je crois que je suis déjà fou, peut-être l'étions nous tous les deux, bien avant cette tragique soirée, pour y avoir autant cru, pour avoir bêtement rêvé que notre bonheur était quelque part accessible, que nous pouvions le conserver à l'abri de leurs mots. Nous l'avons juste frôlé, à peine touché l'espace de quelques matins que je chéris plus que ma propre vie, juste assez pour que je sache à quel point te perdre me tuera et maintenant, il disparaît irrémédiablement, totalement. C'est si dur, Harry, la vie vaut-elle d'être vécue si tu n'es plus là, si je ne peux plus me repaître de ton sourire magnifique, si je ne peux plus plonger à m'en noyer dans ses lacs d'émeraude que sont tes yeux…

Oh, mon tendre et doux Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là à mon réveil ? Tu aurais probablement crié, peut-être même m'aurais-tu giflé et moi j'aurais pleuré, comme un enfant, regrettant ma pitoyable lâcheté, te promettant à tout jamais que nous serons ensemble, pour l'éternité, quoi qu'ils en disent, tous, même s'ils sont si nombreux, même si la morale parle pour eux. J'aurais prononcé des mots en réponse aux maux de notre amour, mon si bel ange, je t'aurais hurlé combien je t'aimais, je t'aurais enlacé et je t'aurais fait mien passionnément, pour te faire comprendre à quel point ce qu'ils m'ont dit ne comptait pas à mes yeux, à quel point ils se trompent. Leur morale n'est que pour eux, je n'en veux pas, je ne veux pas d'un monde où l'on condamne la plus belle des créatures, le plus pure des anges, je ne veux pas les entendre s'ils me condamnent à ne plus t'aimer. Je m'étire pitoyablement, j'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal… Physiquement, je me sens engourdi, presque assommé par cette nuit trop courte, par ses rêves étranges, cette sensation que tu étais là quand je dormais, que tu t'es penché sur moi, que tes mains ont frôlé en une caresse inouïe mes lèvres, mon visage, que tu m'as embrassé, mais non, je crois que je t'ai tout simplement rêvé. Je me relève péniblement de ce fauteuil où je me suis assoupi et je réalise…

La fenêtre est fermée, j'en suis certain, je l'avais laissé entrouverte, pour entendre les moindres bruits de la rue, la moindre chose qui m'aurait annoncé ton retour inespéré, tu étais donc là… Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, la douceur de tes baisers, la chaleur de ta paume sur ma peau, cette voix lointaine et pourtant si proche, ce murmure d'un ange, mon ange, tu étais là et je ne t'ai pas retenu, je ne t'ai pas parlé, je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour, tu étais là, tu es parti à tout jamais, mon Harry… J'aurais seulement voulu te dire mes sentiments avant que tu ne me laisses, si seul, juste une dernière fois te dévoiler mon âme et son trouble, t'avouer que je suis à toi, à tout jamais… Tout ce que je t'ai dit, en un murmure essoufflé durant les nuits où tu t'abandonnais sous mes caresses, toutes les fois où je voyais ton regard se voiler de plaisir, s'assombrir alors que je te faisais mien, tous les mots que tu n'as jamais lu, c'était toi, tu étais partout en moi. Ce sont tes yeux, l'encre magnifique si verte et lumineuse de ton regard qui m'ont inspiré, j'y ai puisé la vie, ma vie, tu as été mon souffle, mon oxygène, mon espoir, l'encre de tes yeux, si doux, si apaisants, à jamais disparus… Tout, j'ai tout puisé à l'encre de tes yeux, mon ange…

_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
À trop vouloir te regarder  
J'en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté_.

Depuis ton retour, depuis le jour de la cérémonie de mariage de mon frère et d'Hermione, je n'ai eu de cesse de le nier, j'ai essayé de l'oublier, ton si cher Drago, ce diable blond au visage angélique qui t'avait guidé si loin de moi toutes ces années. Tu étais parti toutes ces sombres années parce que ta vie semblait avoir perdu tout son sens à sa mort. Tu portais comme un fardeau bien trop lourd, les chaînes qui te reliaient à lui depuis cette tragique nuit, lorsqu'il t'a sauvé de cet avada terrifiant en te protégeant de son propre corps. Tu lui dois la vie et je dois reconnaître qu'il t'a probablement sauvé de toutes les façons dont un homme peut en sauver un autre. Avant même de se sacrifier, il t'avait d'abord sorti de cette torpeur qui t'engourdissait l'âme et le corps depuis la disparition de celui que tu considérais comme ton grand-père, Albus, il t'avait simplement redonné l'espoir.

Cet été-là, bien entendu, j'étais affaibli, fatigué, presque brisé par les blessures que m'avait infligées le loup-garou Greyback, mais surtout je ne parvenais décidément pas à te sortir de mon esprit malgré la présence réconfortante et tendre de Fleur, je comprenais peu à peu que l'intérêt étrange que je portais à celui que certains appelaient avec sarcasme le Survivant, se transformait en une passion incohérente et totale pour toi, mon bel ange. Pendant ces quelques semaines, réalisant mon lourd secret, je te voyais mourir à petits feux. Tu ne croyais plus en rien, tes dernières illusions brûlées en même temps que le corps d'Albus dans les flammes magiques sur sa tombe blanche du parc de Poudlard. Tu pensais que Severus était aux ordres du Serpent depuis toujours puisque c'était sous l'instigation du terrible professeur des Potions que l'éclat vert avait frappé Albus, tuant le vieil homme au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Rogue était pourtant revenu seulement quelques jours après l'enterrement de Dumbeldore avec la preuve de son innocence, un parchemin écrit de la main même du directeur de Poudlard. Il avait alors repris son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre, mais, cela ne changea rien et l'étrange éclat de ton regard s'éteignait inexorablement. Je le voyais, l'espoir semblait être mort en toi, tu ne croyais plus, tu ne voulais plus…

Oh, je n'étais pas dupe, je crois que je le savais déjà… Tu ne croyais plus en rien car tu ne croyais plus en lui, en ton ennemi. Bien sûr, il avait hésité, abaissé sa baguette, mais il était loin de toi désormais, protégé quelque part dans un lieu tenu secret par Severus. Drago ne semblait pas encore prêt à renier complètement les choix de sa famille, de son père et tu en étais brisé. Au cours de cet été, si tes yeux avaient perdu cet éclat de lumière qui les caractérise tant, tu n'avais pas été le seul à changer. Malefoy avait lui aussi pris conscience de bien des choses et quelques semaines plus tard, au début du mois de septembre, il avait finalement rejoint définitivement notre camp suivant ainsi l'exemple de son parrain.

Ton regard avait irrémédiablement changé à son retour, je le découvrais et je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner en pensant simplement à ton bonheur. Non, je ne voyais que le fait que tu étais tombé amoureux de lui, moi tu ne savais même pas que j'existais uniquement pour toi. Ce sentiment qui vous rapprochait se nouait chaque jour un peu plus à mes dépens, au fur et à mesure des missions de recherche des horcruxes, jusqu'à cette terrible nuit de noël où j'avais eu la confirmation de toutes mes craintes, tes sentiments à son égard étaient une telle évidence. Ton regard perdu et tendre ne mentait pas, il ne mentait jamais, et il ne m'était pas destiné. Vous vous étiez tellement rapprochés, je ne sais pas s'il te regardait avec la même intensité que toi, pourtant il n'a pas hésité cette terrible nuit-là qui a scellé notre destinée, pas une seule seconde, comme je l'aurais fait moi-même, il s'était sacrifié pour toi mon Harry, il avait donné sa vie pour la tienne. J'ai su quand tu as expliqué son geste à ton réveil qu'il t'aimait, c'était une évidence à mes yeux et vous étiez désormais relié par delà la mort, ses chaînes vous liaient à tout jamais.

Depuis ton retour parmi nous, j'osais croire que tout cela appartenait maintenant au passé, que tu pouvais désormais continuer à vivre, à désirer, à aimer même si ce n'était plus lui, même si ce n'était que moi. Je ne voulais surtout plus penser à tous ces moments où j'avais surpris tes yeux attendris, posés sur lui sans qu'il le sache, sans qu'il en ait même conscience, je m'efforçais d'oublier le trouble qui t'habitait en sa présence,je ne voulais surtout pas voir que tu portais encore ces chaînes… A trop vouloir te regarder, mon amour, j'en oubliais les miennes et pourtant, ma famille m'a si terriblement rappelé cet état de fait hier soir. J'avais presque oublié que tout comme toi, mon bel ange, j'étais enfermé dans une prison où l'on m'interdisait d'aimer. Je sais bien que ce type de relation est trop souvent mal vu dans notre monde, tant de gens rétrogrades qui se permettent encore de juger sans savoir, sans connaître, juste par peur de ce qui leur est inconnu.

Oh, je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour cela que mes parents s'opposent à notre histoire, ils sont inquiets, ils doutent. Ils ne croient pas en ton amour pour moi, ils ont vécu cette guerre à nos côtés et ont découvert, comme moi, ton visage rayonnant, ton regard lumineux quand il s'adressait à Drago. Ma mère et mon père refusent de comprendre ce qui nous unit désormais depuis ces dernières semaines, mon frère, lui, ne voit que duperie et tromperie dans ce que nous construisons. Ils sont tellement sûrs que nous nous leurrons, nous nous berçons d'illusions sur nos sentiments, que tout n'est que vent et caprices. Ils sont tous tellement sûrs de leur fait, tellement sûrs que tu ne m'aimes pas sincèrement et réellement comme tu avais aimé Malefoy. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous soient contre nous ? Pourquoi douter à ce point de toi, mon ange ? Je sais également que mes parents me reprochent encore d'avoir laissé partir Fleur pour cette chimère qu'ils jugent malsaine, tu as été pour eux comme un fils, et je suis le leur, ils ne pourront jamais comprendre que je ne t'ai jamais regardé comme un frère, que je t'ai toujours désiré. Je rêvais tellement de notre avenir, de Venise et de liberté que j'ai oublié mes propres chaînes… Ton sourire, si tendre, si magnifique, seul, pouvait me faire écrire les mots si doux que j'ai composé pour toi, c'est lui qui m'a dicté ta chanson, mon bel ange… et je l'ai perdu à tout jamais. J'ai mal.

_Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets_.

Combien de temps encore vais-je encore t'apercevoir ? Viendras-tu longtemps marcher dans mes rêves, comme cette nuit ? Combien de temps avant que ton visage ne me paraisse flou ? Combien de temps avant que je n'en souffre plus comme en cet instant ? Combien de temps peut-on vivre avec ce parfum de regret, ce goût d'inachevé, de gâchis sans nom ?

Tu étais depuis quelques mois, ma lumière, mon point fixe au soleil, celui vers qui toute mon âme et tout mon cœur se dirigeaient inexorablement et je ne pourrais t'aimer, te découvrir, te voir marcher que dans mes rêves, à mes côtés. J'ai perdu, je t'ai perdu, tous ces mots qui se bousculent en moi sont à jamais marqués par cette flagrance, ce parfum, celui de mes regrets éternels, mon bel ange… Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux…

_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux_.

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10 : Parce que

**Résumé** : Sur un air de chanson, la vie amoureuse d'un couple… des moments de vie… de leur vie…

Bill a attendu, désespéré le retour d'Harry, le reste de la nuit et prend conscience que ce dernier est parti… sa famille a détruit son couple et il se sent terriblement responsable de cette situation, de son échec. Harry après un dernier baiser déposé sur les lèvres de son amour endormi dans un fauteuil, quitte Grimmaurd…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 10 : Parce que**

**(Barbara)**

**POV Harry**

_C'est parce que ton épaule à mon épaule,  
Ta bouche à mes cheveux  
Et ta main sur mon cou,  
C'est parce que, dans mes reins,  
Quand ton souffle me frôle,  
C'est parce que tes mains,  
C'est parce que joue à joue,  
C'est parce qu'au matin,  
C'est parce qu'à la nuit,  
Quand tu dis "viens", je viens._

_Tu souris, je souris._

Une dernière fois… Juste une autre fois… Pourquoi suis-je si faible face à toi ? Pourquoi je sombre toujours plus loin quand je croise ton magnifique regard d'azur, quand tu me souris si doucement ainsi, dis le moi, mon tendre Bill, mon si bel amour ? Juste pour sentir encore une fois ta main sur mon cou, tes caresses sur mon corps, esquisse de mon paradis abandonné, cet éden bientôt disparu à tout jamais que représente pour moi la douceur de ton souffle chaud et haletant qui me frôle, ce courant magnifique et troublant le long de mon dos jusqu'aux creux de mes reins, le frisson de ton amour quand tu me fais tien et que je suis heureux comme lors de cette nuit extraordinaire et inoubliable…

Je n'ai pas pu, j'ai vraiment essayé, de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, j'ai prié pour avoir ce courage ou cette lâcheté, je ne sais plus trop en fait, juste partir loin de toi, avoir la volonté de te laisser dans un passé révolu, tourner simplement la page sur ce qui nous a unis pendant ces quelques mois, t'oublier, juste essayer d'avancer, continuer ma vie ailleurs sans ta présence si rassurante, sans ton amour, sans ta passion, te quitter finalement pour toujours, ne pas courir désespéramment vers ce vain rêve qui me tue inexorablement… Douleur.

Je voulais vraiment partir, ne plus jamais revenir ici, m'enfuir en gardant gravé dans mon âme brisée et mon cœur meurtri l'image de ton beau visage endormi dans ce fauteuil, dans ce lieu où notre amour s'est échoué, écoeuré de contempler ce naufrage de nos vies entre ces murs sales et sombres de Grimmaurd mais j'ai failli, je suis si faible face à toi, je suis finalement revenu vers toi, encore une fois, une tout dernière fois. Je le sais désormais, si j'étais honnête, je t'avouerais que je le savais déjà bien avant cette ultime étreinte entre tes bras, c'est fini, quelque chose est mort en moi, mon cœur esquinté, cassé, irrémédiablement détruit par la réaction de tes proches, par ton attitude… Tu m'as laissé partir, tu ne m'as pas retenu ; malgré toutes tes promesses, je ne peux pas oublier ton choix parce que je suis certain que cela se reproduira tôt ou tard, un jour ou l'autre, ils seront à nouveau entre nous… Tu m'as perdu. A tout jamais, Bill, si tu savais comme j'ai mal. Trop de douleurs, trop de souffrances… Pourquoi cette dernière fois alors ? Peut-être pour me convaincre de l'irréparable, de l'issue fatale.

Ce matin, il faisait à peine jour lorsque je refermais la porte de ce qui fut notre maison pour un temps si bref, je voulais te laisser et garder la vision de ton visage encore endormi dans ce fauteuil, ton sourire mystérieux et parfait, ton odeur forte et délicate en même temps, toi, seulement toi, face à la fenêtre du salon, cette impression apaisante qui émanait de tout ton être gravée en moi. Je voulais juste espérer que peut-être tu avais cru en mon retour lorsque tu avais abandonné ton combat face à Morphée, que quelque part dans tes rêves lointains, tu te souvenais encore de moi, de nos étreintes. Je voulais simplement partir en gardant la saveur des tes lèvres en un baiser à peine frôlé, ne plus souffrir. Impossible. Je n'ai pas pu, j'ai erré, des heures et des heures dans Londres, chaque pas me reconduisait inexorablement à Grimmaurd, inconsciemment tout me ramenait toujours vers toi. Je voulais te revoir, c'était inévitable, ma raison avait finalement perdu cette guerre, définitivement, je voulais ressentir une autre fois ces sensations extraordinaires, quand ton corps est tout contre moi, ton épaule à mon épaule, ta bouche à mes cheveux et ta main sur mon cou…

C'est parce que je n'ai pas pu, c'est parce que je suis faible face à toi, c'est parce que j'ai tellement mal, c'est parce que tout était déjà fini, c'est parce qu'à la nuit tombée, trempé de cette pluie battante et cinglante d'automne, j'ai frappé un seul coup bref et lointain contre le bois vermoulu de la lourde porte en chêne du numéro 12. C'est parce que tu m'as ouvert, c'est parce que tu m'as regardé… Mes cheveux étaient collés à mon visage par l'eau froide et glacée, mes larmes glissant inexorablement sur mes joues, mes vêtements détrempés, je tremblais, je crois.

Tu m'as dit 'viens', ta main tendue vers moi en une invitation muette, je t'ai suivi presque machinalement, tu as souri, tu m'as souri alors que nous remontions les escaliers sombres. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, je savais où tes pas me guidaient, vers notre chambre, là où nous avions fait l'amour la première fois, là où toute mon existence a changé en une seule nuit magnifique, magique. Doucement, tu as posé tes mains sur ma nuque, me rapprochant de ton corps, me poussant si délicatement vers le rebord du lit, je sentis brusquement le matelas buté contre mes jambes, tes lèvres se perdaient dans mes cheveux, embrassant, glissant sur mon front, redécouvrant ma cicatrice. J'avais instinctivement clos mes yeux, ton souffle contre mes paupières, et enfin contre ma bouche, une bien trop légère et fugace sensation, je m'ouvrais à toi. Cette sensation presque paralysante de nos langues se tordant, se caressant, s'apprivoisant encore et encore, tes mains partout, mes vêtements disparaissant au gré de tes assauts et moi, je suffoquais, c'était si fort, c'était tellement beau. Tu m'as fait l'amour, comme ces termes paraissent fades et plats face à ce bouleversement, ce tremblement dévastateur, cet incroyable tourbillon d'émotions.

Mais c'est parce qu'au matin, je te regarde, encore endormi, je pleure, doucement, mes mains passent sur ton visage masculin et fort, juste pour me remémorer chaque courbe et creux de cette figure tant aimée, cette cicatrice, souvenir presque effacé de ton rude combat contre Greyback…

_C'est parce qu'ici ou là  
Dans un autre pays,  
Pourvu que tu y sois,  
C'est toujours mon pays.  
C'est parce que je t'aime  
Que je préfère m'en aller.  
C'est mieux, bien mieux, de se quitter  
Avant que ne meure le temps d'aimer.  
_

C'est tellement dur, si difficile, je me demande s'il existe pire épreuve que celle-ci, que te laisser, te quitter, m'éloigner de toi contre tout ce que me dicte mon cœur mais je sais que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, pas d'autre solution… Je me dois de faire face, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous deux, je ne serai pas lâche, cette fois ; je vais t'affronter et te dire adieu avant de m'en aller. Si aujourd'hui, cette décision te brise tout autant que moi et te laisse dans un état de souffrance indéfinissable et incommensurable, un jour, tu comprendras et peut-être, tu m'en remercieras. J'ai vraiment cru l'espace d'un instant, durant ces quelques mois d'abandon, de magie entre tes bras puissants et protecteurs, que tu serais à tout jamais mon point d'ancrage, mon unique repère, ma boussole, celui qui guiderait ma vie, qui lui redonnerait sens et raison, profondeur et vérité. Je pensais vraiment que peu importait le lieu où je serai désormais, tant que tu te trouvais à mes côtés, le reste ne m'était d'aucune importance, toi seul comptais dans mon univers. Je n'avais que faire de vivre ici ou là, dans un autre pays, pourvu que tu y sois, c'était toujours mon pays…

Tu as été, tu restes et tu resteras à tout jamais, celui que j'aime, je l'ai compris et admis cette nuit mais, ils sont entre nous, ils se sont insinués dans notre vie, dans notre couple et je ne veux pas t'imposer de devoir choisir entre ta famille et moi, je ne veux pas que tu condamnes notre histoire, notre amour plus tard parce que tu auras été contraint de me suivre, de tourner le dos à tes parents, à tes frères, je ne veux pas être un jour celui que tu mépriseras et haïras. Un jour, tu me le reprocherais, sois-en certain… Ce serait le temps des rancœurs, des non-dits dévoilés, des phrases acerbes et assassines, des vérités tues que l'on lance au visage pour blesser l'autre. Alors, crois-moi, c'est mieux, bien mieux de se quitter avant que ne meure le temps d'aimer…

_  
C'est parce que j'ai peur de voir s'endeuiller  
Les minutes, les heures, les secondes passées,  
C'est parce que je sais qu'il faut un presque rien  
Pour défaire une nuit et se perdre au matin.  
Je ne laisserai pas pencher sur notre lit  
Ni l'ombre d'un regret, ni l'ombre d'un ennui.  
Je ne laisserai pas mourir au fil des jours  
Ce qui fut toi et moi, ce qui fut notre amour.  
Pour qu'il ne soit jamais emporté par le temps,  
Je l'emporte moi-même. Il restera vivant._

_Oh laisse-moi, je t'aime  
Mais je préfère m'en aller.  
C'est mieux, tu sais, de se quitter  
Avant que ne meure le temps d'aimer.  
_

Comprends-moi, mon tendre Bill et sèche tes larmes qui sont pour moi des douloureux doloris. Il ne faut presque rien pour défaire une nuit et se perdre au matin et que se produirait-il si je restais encore ici, plus longtemps, combien de nuits et de matins, avant que tu ne me haïsses, avant que je ne te maudisse. Tu le sais bien et je refuse absolument de perdre ce que j'ai ressenti dans notre lit, dans cette chambre, totalement abandonné à chacune de tes caresses, à tes doux baisers passionnés et dévastateurs. Je ne laisserai pas mourir au fil des jours, ce qui fut pour toi et moi notre amour, je m'y refuse, c'est au-delà de ce que je peux endurer, supporter. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne me demande pas de changer d'avis, de revenir sur ma décision, c'est déjà si difficile. Tu m'as fait l'amour comme jamais, tu étais au plus profond de mon corps, transperçant mon âme, j'étais si bien, ainsi, cette nuit parfaite restera intacte, gravée en moi, si je m'en vais avant que ne meure le temps d'aimer… Laisse-moi, je t'aime, mais je préfère m'en aller.

De mille façon, tu m'as prouvé tout ce que je représentais pour toi, tu as inondé chaque infime cellule de mon corps de ta magie, de tout ton amour et pour qu'il ne soit pas emporté par le temps, je l'emporte moi-même, il restera vivant… Tu m'as tellement donné que jamais rien, ni personne ne pourra effacer dans mon cœur et mon âme la chaleur de nos étreintes. Tu m'as remis le plus sublime des présents en me confiant ton cœur, je le protègerai, je le chérirai. Tous ces jours à tes côtés, je me suis senti tellement complet et enfin heureux entre tes bras, envahi par tes caresses chaudes et profondes. Je ne veux pas voir mourir notre amour, s'abîmer au fil des saisons. Tout ce temps trop précieux où je t'ai découvert et aimé, les minutes, les heures, les secondes passées, je refuse qu'un matin, les regrets, les ennuis nous séparent finalement. Je vais m'en aller, je préfère m'en aller, en gardant tout ce que tu m'as apporté en moi, avant que ne meure le temps d'aimer. Laisse-moi t'aimer à jamais, laisse-moi partir et conserver ce qui est toi, enfoui en moi.

_  
J'en ai vu, comme nous, qui allaient à pas lents  
Et portaient leur amour comme on porte un enfant.  
J'en ai vu, comme nous, qui allaient à pas lents  
Et tombaient à genoux, dans le soir finissant.  
Je les ai retrouvés, furieux et combattant  
Comme deux loups blessés. Que sont-ils maintenant ?_

_Ca, je ne veux pas. Je t'aime.  
Je ne veux pas nous déchirer.  
_

Bien sûr, on pourrait se battre, tu as raison, Bill, mais admets-le, tout ceci serait vain et destructeur… Faire comme si leur avis à tous était sans importance, comme si obtenir leur bénédiction ne comptait pas vraiment à tes yeux, comme si perdre ta famille ne risquait pas à terme de nous séparer, mais, qui crois-tu leurrer ? Mon tendre Bill, nous avons déjà trop lutté au cours de notre vie, furieux et combattants, comme deux loups blessés et je n'en peux plus, comprends-moi, je veux vivre en paix, simplement et je veux garder l'image de ton visage aimant, pas dans quelques mois ou quelques années, celui d'un parfait inconnu, me haïssant parce que je t'aurais séparé des tiens. Combien ont essayé avant nous ? Aller à l'encontre de la foule, de la morale, de tous. J'en ai vu, comme nous qui allaient à pas lents et portaient leur amour comme on porte un enfant et que sont-ils maintenant ? Des personnes qui se croisent, sans se reconnaître, des personnes séparées par la haine et la rancœur, des inconnus qui se demandent comment à un moment de leur passé, par les hasards du destin, leur histoire s'est entrecroisée. Oui, ils ont essayé de conserver cet amour, leur bien si précieux, mais dans le soir finissant, je les ai trouvés, tombés à genoux, pleurant, regrettant amèrement… Je ne veux pas que cela nous arrive, je veux m'en aller car je t'aime, avant que l'on se déchire, comme tous les autres… C'est mieux, tu sais de nous quitter avant que ne meure le temps d'aimer…

_  
C'est mieux, tu sais, de nous quitter  
Avant que ne meure le temps d'aimer.  
C'est mieux, bien mieux, de nous quitter  
Avant que ne meure le temps d'aimer..._

_Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup…_

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11 : Au revoir

**Résumé** : Harry a pris la décision de laisser son Bill pour ne jamais voir leur amour mourir petit à petit, craignant que tôt ou tard, les difficultés faites par la famille du rouquin ne les conduisent à se séparer douloureusement à terme…

**Sur un air de chanson, mon amour…**

**Chapitre 11 : Au revoir**

**(Barbara)**

**POV Bill**

_Au revoir  
Nous étions bien ensemble  
Au revoir  
Ces liens qui nous assemblent  
Ne pourront pas se défaire, ce soir  
Dans cette gare  
Pour ce train qui part  
_

Au revoir, ne me dis pas adieu, s'il te plaît, simplement au revoir, mon amour, mon si tendre Harry, mon bel ange au profond regard d'émeraude, sur le quai de cette gare… Juste au revoir… Pour que je garde, même en vain, enfoui dans mon âme et mon cœur, cette infime lueur d'espoir qu'un jour, dans cette vie ou dans une autre, nos destinées se croisent à nouveau, que nos vies soient pour l'éternité scellées, qu'enfin, plus jamais personne ne puisse t'éloigner de moi, comme ce soir, sur ce quai, dans cette gare, ce train qui part... Comment vais-je me réveiller chaque matin, sans me noyer désespéramment dans tes yeux si fascinants, sans pouvoir sentir chaque creux et vallons de ton corps harmonieux, sans ta chaleur pénétrant chaque fibre de mon être, sans ton odeur douce et entêtante qui est pour moi l'essence même de la vie, de ma vie. Comment vais-je vivre sans toi, dis-le moi, mon amour ? Le pourrais-je seulement ? Survivre, peut-être. Tout m'était déjà si difficile, si pénible, lorsqu'après la bataille, tu étais parti loin de mon monde, tout me paraissait tellement fade sans la splendeur des iris de cet ange qui avait d'ores et déjà ravagé, dévasté entièrement mon cœur, tu partais pour te reconstruire après la mort tragique de Drago Malefoy et je pensais ne pas pouvoir m'en relever, j'étais mort quelque part quand tu t'es enfui, loin de ces souvenirs oppressants, loin de moi, simplement. Tu pars maintenant alors que j'ai goûté au doux paradis, je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à en oublier l'exquise saveur, à effacer le miel de tes lèvres, le sucré de tes baisers. Au revoir. J'aurai tant souhaité te convaincre, te voir revenir sur ta décision. Je crois que j'ai réussi à l'accepter, à défaut de la comprendre véritablement, du moins j'essaie de m'en convaincre. Je me suis finalement résigné à te perdre, dans cette gare, avec ce train qui part.

Mais, rien ne pourra changer ce qui nous unit, tu le sais, mon bel ange. Je t'aime depuis la nuit des temps et je lis dans tes yeux le même amour que la première fois où je t'ai fait mien, où nous avons uni nos corps, partagé nos cœurs, lié nos âmes. Te souviens-tu encore de cette merveilleuse soirée ? Tu semblais si perdu dans tes pensées, si loin de notre monde où celui que je considérais encore comme un frère, celui qui était encore ton meilleur ami, s'unissait à Hermione. Te rappelles-tu seulement comment je ne pouvais m'éloigner de ton visage, mes yeux irrémédiablement attirés par ce teint diaphane, hypnotisés par la douceur de chacun de tes traits ? Comment avais-je osé franchir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient ? Comment avais-je eu cette audace incroyable de poser ma main incontrôlée sur ton épaule dans un frôlement magique ? Tu t'étais retourné vers moi, perdu, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de mon intrusion dans ton monde et puis cette question murmurait dans un souffle… 'Est-ce que tu voudrais danser ? Avec moi ?'. Oh, j'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, m'en aller, me sauver avant que mon cœur ne soit plus qu'un océan de désespoir et puis, tu m'as souri, tu t'es levé si doucement, tu as calé ton doux visage au creux de mon épaule. Nous avions dansé toute la nuit, ainsi, sans oser parler de peur de briser la magie du moment. Comme j'avais senti tes lèvres contre ma peau, je me sentais si fébrile contre toi et si pleinement heureux et comblé, apaisé et entier, comme si ce que j'avais toujours cherché vainement, se fondait si parfaitement en moi. Si seulement… Si seulement, j'avais réalisé le mal que je t'ai fait par ma simple lâcheté, toi qui as souffert plus que quiconque, je t'ai trahi en ne te protégeant pas de tous ceux qui te blessent…Si seulement, je pouvais effacer ce passé, si seulement, je pouvais tout recommencer. Si seulement tout ce qui nous entoure avait pu disparaître pour ne laisser que la pureté, la perfection de ces instants éphémères et passionnés. Ces liens qui nous assemblent, ne pourront pas se défaire ce soir, dans cette gare, avec ce train qui part et t'emmène si loin de moi. Hier, lorsqu'au matin, j'ai croisé tes yeux, posés sur moi avec cette lueur résignée et pourtant si déterminée, je savais. Comme une évidence. Tu étais blotti contre mon torse, ta respiration douce passait dans un frémissement à peine perceptible contre ma peau, nos mains enserrées, nos doigts fermement entrelacés, mais je savais que tu partais.

_Au revoir  
Tu pars mais tu m'emportes  
Au revoir  
Il faut fermer les portes  
Où que tu sois, je serai cachée  
A l'ombre de toi  
A l'ombre de toi_

Comme ce matin me paraît bien loin déjà. Tes yeux transperçaient mon âme, il n'y avait plus besoin de mots, je savais que tu avais pris ta décision. Si j'étais parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, je t'avouerais que je l'avais su dès l'instant où je t'avais ouvert la porte, la veille, au seuil de cette vieille demeure des Black. Tu étais revenu au milieu de la nuit, juste pour une nuit, une toute dernière fois, les yeux rougis d'avoir sans doute trop pleurés, par ma faute, tes vêtements collés à ton corps si svelte par cette pluie d'automne. Tu semblais si fragile et en même temps, je voyais dans ton regard cette lueur déterminée de me dire que tout s'achevait. Juste une fois, encore une dernière fois à me perdre dans tes bras, à succomber à la douceur de ton amour. Je t'ai guidé à l'étage, dans cette pièce qui fut en l'espace de quelques mois, notre chambre, notre royaume, notre alcôve, loin du tumulte de leur jalousie, loin de leur malveillance assassine. J'ai redécouvert chacun de tes traits, j'ai redessiné ton visage dans une caresse. Ton abandon était mon paradis. Je goûtais tes lèvres, me repaissais de tes gémissements faibles, murmures déposés sur mes baisers. Je voulais honorer chaque parcelle de ta peau blanche et irréelle, descendant inexorablement le long de ton corps alangui, perdu. Tes doigts se perdaient dans la masse ondulée de mes cheveux roux détachés, je sentais chaque muscle de ton torse se tendre, tes joues furieusement rougies par ton abandon, ma bouche parcourait inlassablement les creux et les vallées de ce ventre, guidée par cette ligne duveteuse sombre, je me perdais en toi, tu vibrais sous mon corps. Merlin, je t'ai tout donné cette nuit, cette toute dernière nuit. J'étais en toi, toujours davantage, c'était simplement indescriptible, il me faudrait inventer des mots inconnus pour décrire ce que j'ai partagé entre tes bras. Je voulais que tu m'emportes avec toi, je voulais que mon âme se fonde en ton corps, je serai ainsi caché, à l'ombre de toi, à l'ombre de toi pour l'éternité. Repu, je te sentais t'endormir au creux de mes bras, ton souffle irradiant, ma peau en sueur s'imprégnait encore un peu plus de toi mais il faut fermer les portes, il faut que tu t'en ailles, loin de moi, je le sais. Tu emportes avec toi mon cœur, caché à l'ombre de toi…

_Il faudrait, il faudrait peut-être  
Que je te dise "reste"  
Il faudrait, il faudrait peut-être  
Que tu me dises "viens, viens"_

_Au revoir  
Non, il n'y a personne  
Pour nous voir  
Qui se soucie en somme  
D'un homme qui prend son train, le soir  
Dans une gare  
Pour autre part  
_

Tout ce monde sur ce quai, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. Il n'y a personne qui se soucie d'un homme qui prend son train, le soir, dans une gare, pour autre part. Je te tiens tout contre moi comme si rien d'autre n'existait en dehors de nous, je n'existe que par toi et tu pars loin de moi, c'est si difficile de dire au revoir. Je resserre mon étreinte, je ne vois que tes yeux si doux, que toi, comme depuis si longtemps, comme depuis toujours en fait. Je te sens si près de moi, je sens tes larmes roulées le long de mon cou, je voudrais trouver les mots justes, les mots qui te consoleraient, je les ignore. Pardonne-moi, mon Harry.

Tu t'accroches à mon manteau, dans un geste presque désespéré, je t'ai tellement blessé, mon ange, mon tendre amour, ma gorge se noue de ce trop plein d'émotions, mes yeux piquent de ce vent froid ; tes doigts serrent fermement le tissu de mon manteau aux couleurs sombres, mes mains posées au bas de ton dos, devinent simplement les soubresauts de ta respiration, de tes pleurs. Je t'ai accompagné, pour être avec toi jusqu'au dernier moment. Je voudrais avoir le courage de te dire que l'on peut continuer, que rien n'a vraiment changé, que tout n'est pas brisé. Il faudrait, il faudrait peut-être que je dise 'reste'. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ce courage ? Peut-être parce que je sais que je ne dois pas, je ne veux pas te trahir une nouvelle fois. Tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner mon attitude, tout ces non-dits, toute cette résignation, toute cette acceptation face à ma famille, face à Ron. Je les ai laissé te faire du mal, tu n'attendais qu'une seule chose de moi que je sois là pour toi, que je te soutienne face à eux et je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai consenti à les écouter, je les ai laissé te briser, je les ai laissé nous séparer, leurs mots à l'origine de tous nos maux. Je t'avais promis d'être ta force, d'être là pour toi contre tous, d'être là pour que jamais tu ne souffres à nouveau. Tu te rappelles ma chanson pour toi, je l'ai écrite la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour. Je voulais tout pour toi et je n'ai pas tenu mes belles promesses. Alors parce que je te respecte trop, mon bel ange, parce que je t'aime davantage que ma propre vie, je sais qu'il est mieux pour toi que je me taise. Comme je voudrais que le temps se suspende pour que je te garde tout contre moi, encore quelques matins, encore quelques saisons, encore toute une vie. Il faudrait, il faudrait peut-être que tu me dises 'viens, viens'…

_Au revoir_

_Oui, je serai prudente_

_Et ce soir_

_Oui, c'est promis, je rentre_

_Que dis-tu, oui, j'ai froid, je frissonne_

_Mais c'est vrai_

_Que c'est bientôt l'automne_

_  
Il faudrait, il faudrait peut-être  
Que je te dise "reste"  
Et tout changerait peut-être  
Si tu me disais "viens, viens"  
_

J'entends les grincements sinistres des locomotives, les ronronnements exaspérants des moteurs, presque une mélopée lancinante, les conversations assourdissantes des inconnus qui se croisent, qui se disent 'Au Revoir' comme nous ce soir, sur ce quai de gare, tous ces bruits si lointains et pourtant si proches, se répercutent contre les murs gris, sales et tristes. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette journée d'automne mais j'ai l'impression que Londres ressent ma peine et ma douleur. La ville se noie sous un épais brouillard, une pluie fine et glaciale. Le vent froid s'engouffre bruyamment, sur ce quai, dans cette gare et je tremble… Que dis-tu ? Oui, j'ai froid, je frissonne et tu le sens alors que je te retiens encore au creux de mes bras. Tes yeux si doux, si intenses, si attentifs sondent et pénètrent au plus profond de mon âme. Comme dans un dernier témoignage de ton amour pour moi, tu t'inquiètes, tu as peur que je ne tombe gravement malade à rester ici, avec toi, tu me murmures que je ne suis pas obligé, que je peux partir, que tout ira bien pour toi, que tu comprends. Le froid est de plus en plus prégnant. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, j'attendrais jusqu'à ce que ton train ne soit qu'un point à l'horizon. Après je rentrerai à Grimmaurd.

Tu m'avais demandé si j'acceptais de demeurer dans cette maison, ton héritage, reçu des temps sombres. Tu n'en veux plus, trop de souvenirs douloureux à tes yeux, ton parrain, cette guerre, notre histoire qui s'éteint. Bien sûr, tout ce qui me relie d'une quelconque façon à toi est pour moi une inconditionnelle lueur d'espoir… Alors, oui, bien sûr, je serai prudent, et ce soir, c'est promis, je rentre… Je rentre à Grimmaurd, dans ce lieu qui a été pour moi l'esquisse d'un paradis sur terre, l'espace d'un moment, le temps d'un été. Mais, c'est vrai que c'est l'automne, les arbres recouverts de rouge et d'or perdent leurs feuilles qui tombent et meurent comme notre histoire, comme notre amour sur ce quai, dans cette gare...

Je crois que nous sommes au-delà des mots, juste nos souffles qui se mélangent désespéramment dans un ultime baiser… Tes larmes se mélangent à la saveur de tes lèvres, je m'enivre une dernière fois de ton goût, de ton odeur pour oublier que tu me laisses. Au revoir, mon ange aux yeux d'émeraude, mon bel amour. Je voudrais tant te dire de rester, de vieillir à mes côtés, de tout oublier simplement… Tu sembles tellement anéanti. Si tout pouvait changer… Peut-être, peut-être si tu me disais 'viens, viens'. Oh oui, mon bel ange, un seul mot de toi et je laisserais derrière moi, ma famille, mes amis, ma vie. Juste pour être auprès de toi pour une nouvelle éternité. Mais rien, ni toi, ni moi n'osons franchir ce mur invisible, trop de souffrances infernales, trop de douleurs acérées, trop de désolations et de tourments. Au revoir.

_Au revoir_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes_

_Au revoir_

_Qu'il faut que je pardonne…_

_Si demain je recevais  
Une lettre de toi  
Une lettre de toi  
Me disant  
Me disant peut-être_

Sans que je ne parvienne à réaliser vraiment ce qui se passe, brusquement tu t'écartes de moi, la perte de ta chaleur, de ta douceur, de ta magie apaisante me tue inexorablement, je me sens vide et glacé à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, je te vois te diriger douloureusement vers ce wagon qui t'emporte loin de moi, tu montes sur les petits marches-pieds en fer. Je suis comme pétrifié, mes yeux accaparés par ce corps parfait qui s'éloigne inexorablement. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est suspendu, que tous ces gens qui courent pour monter dans un wagon ou un autre, qui me bousculent sans même y prêter attention, sans même s'excuser, n'existent pas vraiment. Je ne vois que toi. Je te revois dans notre chambre lors de notre toute première nuit…

Après cette danse éternelle, cette nuit magique à contempler la douceur de tes traits, à caresser doucement tes cheveux emmêlés au rythme des sons mélodieux qui emplissaient l'atmosphère, tu n'avais pas eu besoin de me parler et tu m'avais guidé hors de cette salle de bal, laissant derrière nous les derniers invités encore présents au mariage de Ron et Hermione. Le soleil du matin perçait l'horizon, le ciel écarlate rougissant de surprendre ce moment si intime, tant de complicité entre nous, tant d'envie dans tes yeux. J'avais tellement peur que cette nuit s'achève, que tu partes alors que je voulais encore m'enivrer de ton odeur, de ton goût, de tout ce qui était ton essence. Tu m'avais alors souri, peut-être pour me rassurer, me convaincre que tu ne comptais pas disparaître de ma vie et tu nous avais fait transplaner ensemble pour Grimmaurd. Je réalisais soudain où je me trouvais et mon cœur s'était brusquement emballé, je crois que cet instant fut le plus doux de ma vie, l'impression qu'une lame de fond vous submerge dans un océan de plénitude, de joie et de bonheur et ce silence entre nous, tes yeux d'espérance, apprenant mon regard, invitation au paradis… Mon tendre amour, t'en souviens-tu encore ? Je sentais le souffle de ta respiration lorsque je t'ai fait mien, tes gémissements, ton abandon entre mes bras et là, je ne sens que le froid, dans cette gare, sur ce quai, avec ce train qui part…

Tu te retournes finalement vers moi. Le vent soufflant en bourrasque, la pluie cinglant contre ton corps trop frêle, tu vacilles légèrement sur ces petits marches-pieds de fer et tu te retiens au dernier moment. Ta main droite crispée fermement sur la barre métallique, les bruits assourdissants de la locomotive, sur le point de t'enlever, m'empêchent de t'entendre, tes lèvres captivantes me murmurent quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Je m'avance au plus près, enserrant ta main gauche, mes doigts pressant ta paume pâle, tes yeux d'émeraude, troublés de larmes déchirantes, me fixent dans un désespoir bouleversant… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'il faut que je pardonne… Oh mon ange adoré, jamais, jamais je ne pourrais être furieux, en colère contre toi. Je t'aime tant. Dans une litanie infernale, tu répètes ces mêmes mots sans fin et sans suite… Des 'au revoir' qui sont pour moi les pires des doloris. Mais, ce n'est pas un Adieu, mon Harry, ce n'est pas un Adieu, jure-le moi et demain, si tu le veux bien, je recevrais une lettre qui me dira peut-être… Peut-être…

_Tout à coup, je comprends  
Que tu m'avais quittée, peut-être  
Pour longtemps, très longtemps  
Oui_

_Mais soudain, voilà que ton train démarre  
Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous dire  
Au revoir  
Nous étions bien ensemble  
Au revoir _

_Les liens qui nous assemblent…_

_  
_Cet espoir éphémère qui se meurt dans tes larmes, tout à coup, je comprends. Tout devient évident, je comprends que tu me quittes, peut-être pour longtemps, très longtemps… Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Nous étions si bien ensemble, pourquoi ont-ils tout gâché ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su ce qui importait ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réalisé que toi seul comptais ? Nous avions tant à nous dire mais ton train démarre… Dans un grincement désagréable, dans un roulement saccadé, les roues ébranlent la machine de fer. Je marche le long du quai, je serre encore plus fermement ta main gauche, tes lèvres continuent leur supplique, ta voix étrangement étranglée par l'émotion. Au revoir… Je suis contraint d'accélérer, courant presque alors que la machine de fer gagne en vitesse, mes doigts fermement enlacés aux tiens se détachent peu à peu et je tends mon bras au maximum pour garder plus longtemps le contact si doux de ta peau. La machine de fer s'élance complètement, je me perds dans ton regard, je te perds… Je suis au bout de ce quai, dans cette gare, ce train qui part…

_Au revoir, mon amour  
Au revoir, mon amour  
Au revoir, mon amour..._

_- FIN -_

_Ainsi s'achève l'histoire de Bill et Harry, j'espère que ces quelques chansons vous auront emporté comme moi… A tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont suivi cette fiction, je les remercie pour leur encouragement chaleureux… __Merci à Stephchou, Vif d'or, Emi, Yakumo 17, Lilou, Trix82, Gabriel2005, Elorra31, Lya Jedusor__… Cette fiction est dédicacée à mon bébé, ma petite __**Nadwen**__… Bien sûr, j'espère vous retrouver pour mes autres histoires, très prochainement. Vous pouvez bien entendu me laisser un petit message, si le cœur vous en dit, un petit clic, quelques mots… je vous laisse, bisous Lilywen…_


End file.
